Mate for Life
by Gwen Talon
Summary: What happens when Hermione saves the life of a werewolf? She gets kidnapped to be his mate! not DH compliant HG/DM lemons in later chapters! OOC
1. Kidnapped!

Prologue

**Prologue**

The moon shined brightly over 916 Maple Tree Lane. The soft light, filtered by red and gold curtains, illuminated the tanned skin of the bushy haired girl in the bed. A light breeze from the open window fluttered hair onto Hermione's cheek. The witch slept peacefully, unaware of the blonde man who stood just outside her window, in the garden below.

_Pop. _The only noise the man made when entering Hermione's room was the slight pop of his apparition. She didn't even stir as he walked to her bedside. Picking up the wand from her bedside table, pocketing it, and replacing it with a slip of paper, the Slytherin grabbed the sleeping girl's hand and disapparated from the Burrow.

**Chapter 1**

Hermione awoke in a bed that was not her own. It was too soft to be hers, and last she checked, she didn't have green silk sheets. She shot upright in the bed searching frantically for her wand.

"Don't bother, you won't find it." Hermione recognized that voice. It was the voice that had taunted her all through her years in Hogwarts. It also was the voice that belonged to the man who's life she had saved after the final battle. Never had she regretted that decision more.

"Malfoy." She sneered, "What are doing? Where am I? You can't just take me from my home, from my bed! Take me home right now!"

"Not likely _Granger_, I didn't kidnap you just to take you home."

"Oh and why did you kidnap me ferret?"

"I should think that would be obvious Mudblood. I did tell you when you _saved _me that you were mine. And werewolves don't take mates lightly."

Hermione's eyes widened. Werewolf? Draco Malfoy, King of the Slytherins, Hogwarts Sex God, and heir to one of the last pureblood families, was a werewolf? Wait, did he say mate?

"Wait a minute…did you say mate? You couldn't have because werewolves mate for life. You couldn't possibly have said mate." The look in Malfoy's eyes told her that he was deadly serious.

" No! I won't be your mate. I refuse to! I'm your worst enemy! I…I…I'm to young to…"

"To what Hermione? To be tied to me forever? To share my bed every night? To bare my children? Or to fall in love?"

"I won't do it Malfoy! I've read about how werewolves mate. How the wolf has to agree with the human before they can be together. There is no way that you BOTH agreeded on me! You hate me!"

"I won't argue with you about this right now Hermione. Look around, make yourself at home…you're going to be here for a while. Dinner is at 7. You'll find clothes in the wardrobe, and the bathroom is through there." Draco pointed to a door on her left and began to walk to the door.

"You'll never get away with this Malfoy! Ron and Harry will come looking for me!" Hermione prayed that this was true after what had happened earlier that day.

"That's where you're wrong Hermione. They won't be coming. You left a note on the bedside table for them saying how you went home and that you didn't want them to follow. That you would see them at school at the start of term." Hermione gasped. She was in the hands of a werewolf, who not only was her worst enemy, but who also wanted her to be his _mate_.

"Oh and Hermione, one last little thing…I haven't hated you since you punched me in third year." With that Draco breezed out the door, leaving behind Hermione, who looked like she'd been hit with a stunning spell.


	2. The Memory

Disclaimer : I do not own anything but the plot! J.K. Rowling owns everything else!

Chapter 2

Hermione couldn't believe what he had said. Third year? If he hadn't hated her since third year then why the hell did he still call her mudblood? Probably because you still called him ferret. Ok, but why didn't he even try to be nicer? He could have, you know, done something to let her know that they didn't still have to be enemies. What would you have done if you had his parents? They probably would have killed him if he tried to be friends with you or "the Boy who Lived". And if they didn't Voldemort surely would have. Fine, but that still doesn't make me want to be his mate!

Resigned that she wasn't getting out of here any time soon, Hermione walked over to the wardrobe Draco had pointed out earlier. Wait, when did I start referring to him as Draco? Shaking the thought out of her head, Hermione opened the doors to the armoire and gasped. It was filled with, not only clothes from the Burrow, but a gown for every imaginable occurrence. Night gowns, ball gowns, dress robes, muggle clothes, clubbing clothes, everything Hermione could dream of. Why would Draco give all these things to her? Hello, he wants you to be his mate! Still shaken. Hermione grabbed one of her own nicer shirts and the one skirt she owned that wasn't Hogwarts uniform, and took them to the bathroom to soak in a bath.

Hermione figured nothing else could shock her. Boy was she wrong. The bathroom provided for her was larger than the prefect's bathroom at school! But rather than dwell on the fact that the tub should have its own lifeguard, or that the mirror was tall enough that Grawp could see himself fully in it, she stepped into the already full tub and sank down to float around. Without meaning to, she fell asleep. And while she slept, she dreamed.

Harry needed her to by him time. He was fighting Voldemort and holding on, but if she didn't do something his Death Eaters would get restless. They would kill Harry themselves. Hermione had to do something to draw their attention away from the Great Hall. Not knowing what else to do, Hermione ran out the great double doors at the front of the castle to the foot of the Forbidden Forest. Once there a simple spell sent the trees up in flames. Hermione knew that the centaurs and other creatures would be fine because they could retreat farther into the woods…as long as her distraction worked that is. Sure enough, not two minutes later Death Eaters came flooding out of the castle. Hermione cautiously made her way back inside, knowing it wouldn't take the wizards long to control the inferno but it was the best she could do. As soon as she cleared the doors, Hermione rushed back into the Great Hall. She wasn't sure how she would help, but she knew she had to at least be there in case Harry couldn't do it. Once inside she realized Harry was fighting a losing battle. If Voldemort didn't screw up, and soon, Harry was going to lose. Apparently she wasn't the only one that noticed. From the corner of her eye she saw a streak of platinum blonde hair rush at the Dark Lord's back. Why he didn't use his wand she would never know, but Draco leapt onto his "Master's" back breaking his concentration. That one instant was all Harry needed to end the war that had been going on for longer than he'd been living. Most of the Death Eaters that had made it back into the Hall dropped their wands in surrender as their Dark Lord fell, however one, Bellatrix Lestrange, flew into a rampage. Firing every hex she could she fought her way to Draco, a dagger raised in her hand. Hermione would never know how she got there so fast, or why she did in the first place, but as Bellatrix was ready to plunge that dagger into Draco; Hermione's arm stopped it. Using the few defensive moves she remembered from when her father had forced her into a martial arts class between first and second year, Hermione knocked the knife away from the madwoman. Figuring Bellatrix would conteract any spell she threw, Hermione tried a different approach…she threw a punch that knocked the witch unconscious. Walking away to help contain the last few fighting Death Eaters Hermione almost didn't hear the whisper that left Draco's mouth, "per sempre il mio compagno." Not taking the time to try and translate the Italian, Hermione forgot about it.

"Hermione." The whisper jerked Hermione awake, sending her below the surface of the water. Spluttering, she resurfaced to find herself face to face with the one she had been dreaming about.

"Dr..draco! Get out of here! I'm taking a bath!" She screeched, embarrassed to have fallen asleep in the first place, let alone get caught.

"And you've been taking one for almost two hours bella. I thought you might want to have a little time to get dressed as dinner is in twenty minutes," Draco smirked.

"Oh, well…thank you for waking me. Now if you don't mind, GET OUT! I need to get dressed."

"Of course bella," with that Draco stood up, placed a towel on the side of the tub where he had been sitting, and left the bathroom leaving Hermione just as stunned as the last time he left the room.

A/N Sorry if these are short. I'm working with the computer time I have. Remember this is rated M for a reason…just gotta lay out some back story first. Oh and the Italian phrase Draco said after Hermione saved him was "forever my mate"…or close to it. Review please!!


	3. The Wolf

Disclaimer : I do not own anything but the plot! J.K. Rowling owns everything else!

A/N bit of a switch up, this chapter is from Draco's POV

Chapter 3

Draco leaned against the wall breathing heavily. The sight of his mate in that tub stunned him. It took all his self control not to take her right then and there. Walking down the stairs to wait in the parlor off the dining room Draco began to think. The wolf in him was growing impatient for her. He had already waited almost two months for her since the Final Battle, and watching her with Harry and especially Ron, when he hadn't claimed her as his own yet was torture. Every time he passed her for any reason, shopping in Diagon Alley or volunteering at St. Mungo's because of the short staff from the war, the wolf in him wanted to attack any male he saw with her. Draco could only hope that it would get better once he had made her his own. He wasn't exactly sure how this taking a mate thing worked…he hadn't exactly talked to the wolf who made him…he was too busy avenging his mother to chat.

The full moon was shining overhead and Draco knew walking through the woods to get to Spinner's End wasn't the smartest move he could have made. But he had to get his mother out of harm's way. He knew that if he got Narcissa to Uncle Severus she would be safe. Severus could get her to Dumbledore and no matter what happened to himself, his mother would survive this war. It was bad enough his father had been sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss, something that never would have happened if Voldemort had kept his word. That was the last straw for Draco. That's why he agreed, that if the Order kept his mother safe, he would give them all the information he had on the Dark Lord.

The gravel road was just visible ahead at the edge of the trees. If they made it to that, they could apparate the rest of the way and they both would be safe, at least for a time. Unfortunately, just as Draco began to relax, thinking they would make it, a howl echoed through the woods. Narcissa's head jerked up at the sound, and mother and son began to run to the edge of the woods. However Fenrir Greyback was faster than the witch. With a leap and a savage growl, he took her down. Without even the time to scream, Narcissa was gone, the life leaving her eyes. Draco, raving with anger, turned to face the Dark Lord's minion. A spell invented by his uncle flew from his lips, "Secumsemptra!" Draco knew it would kill him in the long run, but it obviously didn't do him much good right now, since Greyback barely stumbled backwards. However, as the werewolf prepared to leap, a hand belonging to one Hogwarts potion master latched on to Draco's hand to apparate him away. Draco almost made it, and would have if he hadn't reached back to seize his mother's lifeless form. He succeeded in retrieving her body before he was transported to Spinner's End, but he also succeeded in his hand being clawed by the fierce werewolf.

"Hm-hm," a girlish cough jerked Draco from his reverie. Not Umbridge-like at all, just feminine, told him that Hermione had come to join him for dinner. Looking up Draco's jaw dropped. Instead of the bushy-haired, plain girl he had taken from the Burrow, a beautiful woman stood before him. Hair tamed with what he assumed was a spell the Weaslette had taught her, it fell in graceful waves down her back. Light make-up highlighted her already magnificent features. And instead of the sweats he half expected her to wear, she was in a form fitting red shirt he hadn't even noticed her brought her. To go with it, she wore a pencil black skirt that showed off her legs to perfection. The wolf he was trying so hard to contain roared to the surface. Leaping to his feet, Draco grabbed Hermione and crushed her to him in a searing kiss. His tongue pushed past the barrier of her lips to plunder her luscious mouth. Feeling his tongue in her mouth, Hermione did the only thing she could think of, she bit down. Yelping in pain Draco pulled back, and backed into the corner of the room. The pain helped him push the wolf back down, and he was horrified at what he had done.

"Hermione…I'm so sorry. I…"Draco whispered, unable to finish. Instead he turned, and ran from the room, desperate to escape the one thing that terrified him most…hurting Hermione.

Rushing up the stairs to his room, Draco was yelling at his wolf with all his anger at having scared Hermione. You, how could you?! You could have hurt her! You definitely scared her! It was going to be hard enough to convince her that I've changed without YOU molesting her in the front parlor before dinner! The wolf growled his response in Draco's head. You are taking too long human. I've known who my mate was for months and you haven't done anything, now it's my turn. No it's not! You don't know Hermione. If you don't let me take this slow and explain things to her you are going to scare her off. She has never rushed into anything in her life. She isn't just going to except being our mate! She's going to need time and you are going to ruin everything! Silly human, if you had left her up to me, we would have had her long ago. As the wolf finished this last thought he growled in anticipation. Scared her did I? That's why she approaches? Draco turned, stunned, as Hermione walked through the door he had left wide open to his bedroom.


	4. Seeing Clearly

Disclaimer : I do not own anything but the plot! J.K. Rowling owns everything else!

Chapter 4

As Draco fled the room, Hermione stood dazed in the same place he left her. Running a finger across her tingling lips, Hermione wondered what had happened. Draco may be different, he was a werewolf after all, but that didn't make him stupid. He would have known that all kissing her would do is make her try to escape that much harder. But Draco wasn't stupid, so why had he kissed her. Debating between whether she should try and run know, while she was downstairs and he wasn't, or finding out why he kissed her, Hermione began walking towards the parlor door. By the time she was near enough to turn the handle, curiosity had won out. Deciding that she would still have time to make a run for it after she talked to Draco she wandered her way up the stairs, the way he had gone. Hoping she was heading the right direction, she began wandering in the direction of her room, as though drawn that way. Reaching the door before hers and beginning to turn around, Hermione hesitated. Through the door, she could hear the faint murmurings of a very angry Draco, and a deeper voice that she couldn't place. He had invited someone over? After what he had just done? Hermione felt her anger prick to the surface once more and opened the door, ready to give the blonde ferret a thorough tongue lashing. However, when she opened the door, the only person in the room was Draco. Before she could figure out how this could be, Draco whipped around, to find her staring at him. The shock of finding her in his room was evident on his face.

"Hermione, I…"he began, but couldn't seem to form any words that would make sense.

"Draco, who were you talking to?" Hermione asked,

"I…don't know what you're talking about Hermione…"

" Look ferret, I want some answers, and I want them NOW! So quit playing dumb, I heard you in here arguing with someone, and there is no way I wouldn't have heard them apparate away. So tell me now, and don't you dare lie…who was it?!" Hermione was on the brink of hexing him, if she could find a wand at least. She wanted answers, not any of his stupid games.

"Alright, fine…I was talking to…my wolf." At Hermione's look of confusion, Draco continued. "Every werewolf has a wolf dormant inside themselves, as you well know. Most people are able to control the wolf enough to never notice them unless it's the full moon. However, there are rare cases, like mine, that the wolf is stronger than usual. Actually, the stronger the wizard is, the stronger the wolf is…Remus struggles with his wolf just as much as I do…he's just had longer to practice. The wolf inside is constantly aware of what is going on around him. When you have a strong wolf, he may decide to comment on things here and there…it's actually quite nice when you're tired of being alone all the time. At other times, when the wolf is feeling a particularly strong emotion…like lust…they can take over their wizards body. The same can happen to the wolf on the full moon if the wizard is strong enough. That's what wolfs bane does actually, it makes the wizard stronger so he can contain the wolf better…" Draco began to ramble on about the potion, but Hermione didn't hear.

"Wait, did you say lust Draco? Are you saying that downstairs, the wolf took over. That he was the one to kiss me? Because he was, lusting, after me?" Draco nodded bashfully.

"You're kidding right? No one lusts after me. I'm just…too plain." Draco looked up at this.

"Hermione, you can't possibly see yourself as plain. I mean, you're gorgeous!" Draco reached out his hand for Hermione's. When she took it, her dragged her over to the tall mirror on the other side of the room and stood behind her.

"Hermione, will you trust me on something? I want to show you what I see, but I don't want to scare you." Hermione nodded; one because she was curious, and two because he sounded so sincere.

Draco grinned and took her hair in his hands and began to run his fingers through it. When Hermione jumped, he shushed her.

"Your hair is amazing bella. So thick and rich. I could spend hours lost in it. And the smell, so unique to you, I could search the world ten times over, and never find the same scent." As he said this, he nuzzled her hair, as if memorizing her scent. Her ran his fingers to brush across her eyelids. "And your eyes, they reflect all your knowledge and hint at hidden secrets, without giving any of them away. I want to unlock all you secrets one day 'Mione." His fingers crept down to her lips. "Lips so full, I could spend days kissing them and still never have enough." His fingers, feather light, brushed the column of her neck. Softly, ever so softly, he kissed it, whispering against it, "So long and elegant."

Hermione shivered as his breath swept across her skin. She felt so odd, a fluttering feeling in the pit of her stomach. Not nauseous, more like butterflies. A million butterflies buzzing around her insides. She didn't want him to stop. He continued his downward path, not to the obvious place on her chest, but to her arms. He ran his hands lightly up and down her arms, raising goose bumps.

"So much strength hidden in these arms. No one would ever know." Draco knelt down and began to kiss each of her ink stained fingers. Hermione began to draw them from his grasp, not wanting him to see what her hours of studying had done to her poor digits. "No," he rasped. That's all, but it was enough to stop her. He continued his path, finally reaching her legs. Dragging his fingers from her ankles to the tops of her thighs, until he was standing, fiddling with the hem of her shirt, he whispered in her ear, "And long, luscious legs that go on for miles. Now do you see what I see Hermione? Do you understand why my wolf was so overcome? Why I'm fighting him even now, not to take you right here?"

Hermione gasped and turned to face him. However, facing him was the last thing she should have done. When her eyes met his, Draco could no longer contain the wolf, nor did he want to. But this time, instead of crushing her lips to his, he slowly brought his mouth down to hers, to capture her lips in a seductive kiss. Nibbling on her bottom lip, she opened her mouth to grant him entrance. Teasingly, he explored the cavern of her luscious mouth with his tongue, flittering from one spot to another. But, when he touched his tongue to hers, instead of joining him in battle for dominance like she was wanting to, she drew back. Shaking her head to clear it, Hermione stared at him. How had he done that to her? She had to get away from here before she did something even more stupid. Before she began to like his amazing kisses even more. NO! I don't like his kisses! Hermione ran from the room towards the one that had been given to her, stunned at how she reacted. Hmmm…seems like he's been stunning you a lot recently. Hermione smacked herself on the head for even thinking such a thing.

A/N Finally, we got a little action in this chapter. YAY! Ok, so obviously, as much as we want her to give in to him, we need to wait a little longer for that. Review please! They make me write faster!


	5. The House Elf

Disclaimer : I do not own anything but the plot and Tiny! J.K. Rowling owns everything else!

Chapter 5

Hermione flopped onto the bed that had been given to her. The same bed she had woken up on earlier today. So much had already happened that she couldn't believe she had only woken up here mere hours before. Although I guess that bath did absorb a few hours. Still, even with the nap, Hermione felt exhausted. Burrowing under the covers, simply taking off the skirt and top she had on, Hermione fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

"Missy My-knee, wake up. Missy has to wake up. Master Dray wants you at breakfast. Please wake up Missy." Hermione opened her eyes to see bright green ones staring back at her. Sitting up she saw what had to be the smallest house elf she had ever seen standing at the foot of her bed.

"Yay! Missy finally woke up. Tiny tried and tried and finally Missy woke up. Master Dray wants Missy down to breakfast in ten minutes and Tiny is to take you."

"Alright Tiny, just give me a moment to make myself presentable. Thank you." Hermione walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of loose jeans and a Gryffindor hoodie. She wasn't taking the chance of the "wolf" being overcome again this morning. Attacking her hair with a spell that Ginny had taught her a few days prior, she calmed it down enough to pull it back into a ponytail. A quick swipe with her toothbrush and Hermione decided she was ready to face a day with Draco.

"Alright Tiny, I'm ready. Lead the way."

"Yes, yes Missy My-knee!" With that the tiny house-elf scurried out the door. As they approached the stairs, Hermione decided talking to this elf may help her understand Draco, Master Dray, a little better.

"Tiny, can I ask you a question?" The elf nodded her head rigorously. "Is Draco…I mean Master Dray nice to you? I won't tell him you told me is he isn't, I promise."

Tiny looked shocked. "No, no Missy My-knee! Master Dray is the nicest master Tiny has had. Not that Tiny has had many. Tiny is a very young elf. Tiny was only born 10 big seasons ago. But Master Dray saved Tiny when Tiny's mother left her. He took Tiny away from that mean Missy Bella. He brought Tiny here to help with little things that are Tiny sized and even pays Tiny! Lookie Missy!" Tiny reached into her pillow case dress and pulled out a shiny silver sickle. "Tiny has lots of these all saved away in her own room! Tiny even has many outfits so none get to dirty. Master Dray is a wonderful master!"

Hermione was so confused. Compared to what Dobby had gone through this elf was living in a palace. Hermione asked another question, "Tiny, is Master Dray this nice to all his elves?"

Tiny replied quickly, "Oh yes Missy My-knee! All twenty of us get a shiny silver coin each week and new outfits and a big room to sleep in. And if we're sick we don't have to work, and he even gives us all vacations once a year!"

"Twenty elves! I've never heard of one home having so many!"

"Master Dray says it a big house and he doesn't want us over worked. And know what else Missy? All of us have come from big houses that were horrid to us. He rescued us all...Oh, here is the breakfast room Missy My-knee. Tiny will be going back to work now."

"Thank you for showing me the way Tiny. Oh, and thank you for talking with me." Tiny nodded and disappeared with a pop. Hermione took a deep breath and pushed open the door to the breakfast room. Inside, Draco was sitting at a table, a plate of pancakes before him, the Daily Prophet in his hands. At the sound of the door, Draco looked up. When he saw Hermione he laid aside his paper and strode over to the door where Hermione still stood. Taking her hand he led her to a seat next to his.

"Good morning bella. I trust you slept well?" Draco settled back to his seat. Before Hermione could answer, Tiny reappeared by her side with a steaming plate of pancakes. Smiling at the elf, Hermione took the plate and turned to Draco.

"Very well, thank you Dra…Malfoy." To cover her name flop Hermione jumped into a different conversation. "So, I talked to Tiny this morning. She says you have more than twenty elves in the manor, but I've only seen her. Where are the others hiding?"

Draco looked taken aback. "Remind me to talk to Tiny about what's appropriate to talk about to guests." When Hermione seemed to be planning on interrupting, Draco held up his hand to stop her. "Don't worry Hermione, I'm not my father. Tiny won't be hurt; I'm just going to ask her to not discuss how many elves there are to my other guests. That doesn't include you, and I hadn't told her not to before this, so she can't be punished, at least not in my household. And yes, I do have about twenty elves here. I, unlike most wizards, have no wish to work them into their graves. But I by no means will set them free Hermione. They want to work, it's what they do. Without a family, or in the case of the Hogwarts elves a school, to serve they wouldn't survive. So I take in the elves that I can, give them work and some money. If they decide they want to go, I send them off with a set of clothes, a few extra sickles, and great references for whichever family they want to work for. Most of my elves have only known Death Eaters as masters, like Tiny, and they have no wish to go. So they work here until they are too old to be useful, and then they have a comfortable room to live the rest of their lives out in." Draco fell silent, his face red after his little tirade.

"Can I ask one… wait, two, more questions Draco?" Hermione fairly whispered this, as she didn't want to offend Draco more than she seemed to already have. Draco nodded, a swift jerk of his head. "Tiny said that you rescued her after her mother left her. House elves refuse to leave their children behind, even if they are set free. They stay near the house they were from until they can get to their children. Why did Tiny's mother leave her?"

Draco looked surprised. "Tiny talked about her mother? She doesn't even talk about Leona with the other elves. Did Tiny tell you who her first master was?"

"She called her Missy Bella. Since she doesn't say either of our names right, I assume that's a nickname, but I'm not sure who for."

"Missy Bella," Draco spat the name, "was Bellatrix Lestrange." Hermione gasped. "I know, the poor elves there didn't last long. But as long as Aunty Bella was alive I couldn't do anything about it. You've felt her crucio. I didn't dare say a word. The only thing she thought of lower than muggle-borns were house elves. When any elf did even one thing wrong, she would torture them for hours. She would tell me that it was the only way they would learn…it was her way of having fun when Voldemort wouldn't give her any humans to play with. Tiny's mother, Leona, had the unfortunate position of being the mother of a klutzy elf. When Bella went to torture Tiny for dropping a fine china saucer, Leona stepped in the way. Bella killed her for it. I took Tiny away that day, hid her in a space of the house only I knew about it. When Mrs. Weasley killed Bella, Tiny had no owner. Most of the elves had some place to go, but she didn't. She wasn't old enough to have any real experience, so I brought her here. She takes people around the house for me, brings in food trays, and helps with odds and ends around the house. She's training to become a lady's elf by my mother's old elf, Trinity."

"Wow…one last question. And I promise, this one is so much easier than the last. Does Tiny have an actual name, or was she named Tiny at birth?"

Draco laughed, "At birth she was named Tigris Isabella Narcissi Yolanda. T.I.N.Y. Because of her size, the name stuck." Draco smiled at this. His smile was infectious. Before long he had a grin spreading across Hermione's face until it reached from ear to ear. They continued chatting amiably after this for the rest of the meal. When the last scrap of food was gone, Tiny came back to take the plates, and Draco stood to take Hermione's hand and lead her from the room.

"Come on Hermione, I want to show you something, and then I want to talk." Hermione took Draco's hand and allowed him to lead her from the room.

A/N Big seasons Thanksgiving/Christmas/New Year's. I thought we should know Draco's stance on house elves…although it could have made a good argument later on. Sorry it took longer to get out, internet's been wonky. Review please, and I'll let you know what Draco wants to show Hermione sooner.


	6. Truth!

Disclaimer : I do not own anything but the plot and Tiny! J.K. Rowling owns everything else!

Chapter 6

Draco led Hermione to a set of large double doors a twisting route away from the breakfast room. Even if she wanted to Hermione doubted she could find her way back here.

"Do you still trust me?" Draco asked. Hermione wasn't sure if she should, but she nodded anyway. Draco stood behind her and covered her eyes with his hands. Hermione heard the doors open, probably by a house elf, and felt Draco push her towards the opening. After she had gone a few steps, Draco took his hands away and whispered in her ear, "Open your eyes." Lifting her lids, Hermione gasped. Before her was the most magnificent library Hermione had seen since the one at Hogwarts had been destroyed in the Final Battle. A room that you never could tell from the outside of the Manor existed; it was as tall as the Astronomy Tower had been before it was reduced to rubble. Every inch of the circular walls were covered with shelves that were crammed with books. Looking at the shelves that were at her eye level, Hermione saw History, Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Spells, Potion books, Dark Arts books, well, Lucius WAS a Death Eater, but what shocked her most was what was placed next to the doors, where you wouldn't think to look for books. Here there were Muggle authors that she recognized. Rowling, Tolkien, Wilder, Levine, Patterson, even a few Lisa Kleypas and Nora Roberts. All her favorite authors were hidden in on the shelves of this pureblood household. Looking at Draco, befuddled, she gestured to the books.

"My mother had a bit of a passion for disobeying my father. Originally these were hidden from sight, but I see no reason to do so now. I had the house elves find them for me. I thought you might enjoy them." Draco responded in answer to her unspoken question. "Now, you'll have plenty of time to get lost in these," he gestured around the room to the numerous books, "later. Right now, I just want to talk."

Hermione walked over to a couch that was set at one wall near a currently unlit fireplace. Sitting in one corner, she unconsciously left room for Draco to sit next to her. As he strode across the room and settled into the seat, she realized her mistake, but it was too late to rectify it. Waiting for him to begin, Hermione occupied herself by staring at her finger nails. Draco cleared his throat and began,

"So…why don't we make this a bit like a game. You like games don't you?" Hermione nodded, unwilling to tell him how many nights she had stayed awake in the dorms playing drinking games with Lavender, Parvarti, and Ginny. "Alright, why don't we make this like a game of Truth. We'll take turns asking questions to each other and…"

"And if we don't answer we have to pay a penalty, chosen by the question's asker…"Hermione snapped a hand over her mouth.

"So you've played before?"

"I am a girl Draco, as much as you'd like to think otherwise. I do other things than study."

"Well then, shall I start?"

"Wait, we have to do the spell before we start the game."

"What spell?"

"The one that makes us pay the forfeit…" With a quick description from herself, Draco cast the spell, as she was still wand-less.

"Alright, an easy one to start. What's your favorite color?" Draco asked

"Green…but not lime green…dark forest green." At Draco's slightly shocked look, she clarified. "Just because I'm a Gryffindor doesn't mean I have to like red and gold and nothing else. I'm also fond of blue, black, and silver. Personally, I'm not really fond of red unless it's paired with one of those colors." Draco held up his hands in silent surrender. "My turn. What form does your Patronus take?"

"A…lion…don't laugh. Just because I'm Slytherin doesn't mean I like snakes. The little buggers terrify me."

Hermione giggled. "Who would have though the King of the Slytherins would be afraid of snakes?"

"Alright, now you're asking for it. You barely put up a fuss when I talked about Harry and Ron not coming after you. You know as well as I that they would go looking for you even if you had left a note. So why aren't they banging on my door?"

Hermione sighed; she had a feeling she would have had to tell him sooner or later. She had just hoped it would be later. "The day you took me from the Burrow…"

"That was only two days ago."

"Fine, two days ago, Ron, Harry, and I got into a fight. We haven't been as close since the war. Actually, before that. When they went searching for the Horcruxes without me, and I started to talk to Blaise because of Head things, and then because I just wanted to, we grew apart. They didn't like me 'fraternizing with the enemy' as they called it. I told them I wouldn't even be talking to him if they weren't treating me like a china doll. That day, I had invited Blaise to the Burrow. We were planning to go help out at the school together. Being last year's Heads, we thought we might be a little more helpful since we had full access to everything. I was going to help in the library, and he was going to help over at the Astronomy tower. Ron had apparently planned out this whole big thing for us to do without even consulting me about if I had plans. When Blaise showed up to get me so we could apparate together, Ron blew up. I blew him off until I got home. By then he was in a pout and wouldn't talk to me. I found out from Harry the little prick was planning on asking me to marry him. I mean seriously, we have barely been dating for a month! I told Harry to tell Ron that I politely declined. Harry went off too. He started raging about throwing away a lifelong friendship for some Italian snake. How if I was going to run off with Blaise all the time, he could just protect me. So of course I started in on him, telling him how I didn't even want to date Ron in the first place, how much he annoyed me, and that I only was because everyone expected me too. I also told him that without me, Voldemort would have killed him first year. That's when Ron came down. He was going to start yelling to but I summoned my things and left for my parents. I didn't even say good-bye. That's why I didn't put up a fuss about the note. I knew that if they had seen it, they would have assumed that I had run off and really didn't want to see them until term started. They won't push it for at least then because they know how badly they've hurt me."

Draco had been getting redder throughout her story. Being around Ron for so many years had let her know the warning signs of a blow-up really well. To distract him, Hermione asked her next question, "Did you leave anything behind for my parents so they wouldn't get worried?"

Draco looked surprised, so wrapped up in his anger he had forgotten it was her turn for a question. "Oh, yes I did. I left a note on the kitchen table saying how you were going back to the Burrow. That you had been rash and wanted to fix things with Ron and Harry."

"But, you just asked…how did you know I had a fight with Harry and Ron?"

At the same time the pair uttered one word, Hermione's groaned and Draco's like it should have been obvious, "Blaise."

"Uggg, I should have known. You are his best friend." Hermione muttered under her breath. "Alright just ask your next question."

Draco looked at Hermione. "No, you were just worried about your parents. I would have asked the same thing had mine still been alive. I won't let that count as your question, so fire away."

Hermione smiled faintly, a little confused as to why he was being so nice, but enjoying it all the same." Alright, thank you Draco. Ok, how do you know how to speak Italian so well?"

Draco grinned. "I should think the answer to that would be easy bella. Blaise is after all, the Italian heart throb of Hogwarts, not to mention my best friend. He taught me to speak it in third year. Originally it was so we could talk in the common room without anyone understanding us. He never disliked Muggleborns either. And as I already said, by third year, I no longer hated you. Then, when the time came that we could no longer avoid taking the Dark Mark, we used it to talk during meetings. Voldemort never bothered to learn the language, figuring he had Blaise to translate for him. Because of that, he never suspected us of treachery…at least not of liking muggleborns. Plus, knowing the language of love certainly helped earn me my title of Hogwarts Sex God." Draco smirked. Hermione smacked him on the arm in reply.

"Ok, time for some fun 'Mione…did you really want me to stop kissing you last night?"

Hermione blushed, "There's no way in Hell I'm answering that Malfoy. I'll take the bloody forfeit."

Draco grinned; he had hoped she would say that. "Alright, in payment for not answering about a kiss, you must give me a kiss…lasting at least thirty seconds, with tongue."

Hermione gasped, but was already being pulled forward by the spell they had cast. Glaring at Draco, she knew she would make him pay. Getting up off the couch she came around and sat down astride him. This seemed to shock him, but Hermione could see the lust already in his eyes. A low growl sounded from his lips as she lowered her head to his. But just before their lips met, Hermione turned her head and sucked his earlobe into her mouth. Nibbling lightly on the lobe, she laved her tongue inside the shell of his ear, eliciting a shiver in response. Moving down, she kissed along his jaw, feeling the slightest bit of stubble beginning to form on his cheek. Still seeking to drive him mad, Hermione nipped along the column of his throat, sucking on the places she reddened. Each spot she chose came closer around to the front of his neck, each earning her a harder panting Draco. Finally moving up, she leaned in like she was going to finally let him taste her lips. But just as Draco leaned forward, Hermione leapt off his lap, the thirty seconds ended, her forfeit paid. Leaving Draco panting for more, she smirked a very Slytherin smirk and asked her next question.

"Alright my little lion…just what can I ask you…"Hermione thought a moment and came up with the perfect question.

"How long have you dreamed of having me as your own?" Hermione knew he would never answer it because she suspected it had been far longer than since she had saved his life. She was right.

"I think I'll take a forfeit myself this round." Draco's face was flushed with color. His embarrassment gave her a little pause, but not enough to rethink her plan.

"Alright, as forfeit, I want my wand back for as long as I don't use it against you."

Draco gasped; our witch is a sneaky little thing isn't she? First she seduces us, then she demands her wand back in such a way that we can't refuse. Aye, I'll enjoy taking her, she'll have spirit to match our own. Draco's wolf said, luckily it was in his head, not being forced from his lips where Hermione could hear.

"Sneaky little thing aren't you. I'll have to be more careful with my forfeits next time." Draco said, even as he summoned her wand to him. Handing it to her, she smiled a true smile.

"Thank you Draco. I know you could have fought the spell if you had truly wanted to, so I thank you for playing fair. Even if I'm not afraid of you, I'm still not comfortable without my wand nearby. I'm not going to run away. You have me far too curious to do that."

Draco nodded his head, inwardly sighing in relief. "I say we play one more round. It's later than we realized."

Hermione jerked her head to the window to see that the stars were already shining. They had played straight through lunch and dinner. She nodded her head in agreement, even as her stomach grumbled loudly.

"Might I do my question first? I'm so curious about it I think I might just burst if I don't know." Hermione asked, her eyes practically brimming over in her excitement. Draco nodded his agreement, this suited his plans perfectly anyway.

"Thanks, now…the rumors around Hogwarts have had me wondering about this for ages. Are you really…I mean, did you really…with Blaise I mean…" Hermione couldn't even voice the question. Draco decided to take pity on her.

"Yes 'Mione, I'm bisexual, or at least was until my wolf came along and we decided on you. And yes, I'm sure all the rumors about Blaise and me are true, as we…experimented with each other quite often and many places in the castle." Hermione blushed even harder as she couldn't stop the images from coming to her mind. Draco and Blaise on the potions tables, in Blaise's head's bed, on the common room couch, here at the manor,in the prefect's showers, and most especially, in the Quidditch locker rooms. The image of them together after practice with each other in the showers, washing the sweat of each other, hands running over each other's stunning bodies, had her almost ready to come right there on the sofa. Unfortunately for her, Draco could smell her arousal, and planned his next question accordingly.

"Alright last question Hermione. What's your favorite fanstasy?"

Immediately a picture of herself, Draco, and Blaise popped into her head. Her hands tied above her, both of them pumping in and out of her, her…no! Can't let him know that, ever!

"I…think I'll take a forfeit on that wolf boy."

Draco grinned slyly, and began to walk to the door. As he gripped the handle he turned slightly and said to her, "You really should have just told me Hermione. Your forfeit is that by the end of one week, you must live out that fantasy…fully."

Hermione gasped in horror as the spell they had done surrounded her. She knew she wasn't strong enough to fight off the spell so like the imperious curse, especially not one that Draco had cast. Staring at Draco, pleading with her eyes that he wouldn't make her do this, she saw that he wasn't going to let her out of this. As he strode from the room, she followed. She needed food to think up a way out of this, and she wouldn't be able to find her way from here without him.

**A/N Guys I'm sooooo sorry it's taken this long to get this out. My computer is on the fritz and I keep being kicked off before I can load anything. I'll upload as much as possible but it may take some time for me to update. Review Please!**


	7. The Dream

Disclaimer : I do not own anything but the plot and Tiny! J.K. Rowling owns everything else!

A/N WARNING!! Lemon in this chapter!! If you don't like HG/DM/BZ DON'T READ!! Lemon not necessary to ultimate plot, just felt like throwing ya'll a bone…by the way, first actual lemon I've written so be nice!

Chapter 7

After feeding her grumbling stomach, Hermione retreated back to her room. She threw herself onto the bed, still furious with Draco. It's not really his fault you know, if you had just told him the answer you wouldn't have to pay the forfeit. It's not like you haven't paid them before. Yeah, but that was only Ron…which probably was what led him to propose in the first place…this would be Draco and Blaise. It's not like I've done this before. So you get luckier than most girls ever could. You not only get your first time to be your ultimate fantasy, but you also get it to be with the two hottest guys at Hogwarts! That's not the point! Well what is? The fact that it's not my choice! Maybe I would have eventually, but now I have to!

Tired from screaming at herself and playing that awful game with Draco, Hermione let herself drift off into slumber.

She was laying on a bed that she didn't recognize. It was large, at least a King size, if not magically enlarged, covered in blood-red satin sheets. Struggling to raise herself up, Hermione started, realizing her hands were cuffed to the headboard. Looking around frantically, she noticed something she hadn't before. At the foot of the bed, sitting before a blazing fire, were to men she recognized. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini. 

"Ahh, our bella is awake. Time for some fun Draco." The silky accented voice sent shivers down Hermione's spine.

"Quite right Blaise. Now dear Hermione, did you really think that you could get away with teasing us all the time and not pay for it?" At Hermione's confused look, Draco continued. "We both saw all your little tricks in the Head's rooms, how you would come out of the bathroom in just a towel because you "accidently" forgot your change of clothes. How it was just soo hot in the commons that you just had to wear the tight low cut shirts and mini skirts. Did you really think we wouldn't take our revenge?" 

Hermione was beginning to get nervous. She knew she had been playing with fire teasing them that way, but she didn't expect this. But while they were scaring her quite well, what she hadn't expected was the hot liquid pooling between her thighs. As the boys began advancing Hermione started struggling against the bonds holding her so securely to the bed. Unable to get free, she began looking from one man to the other, her gaze never lingering on one to long as she wasn't sure who would do what when. Her question was soon answered as Draco leaned onto the bed, hovering over her. Leaning down, he whispered into her ear, 

"You've been a very naughty girl 'Mione, and we're going to teach you a lesson. But maybe, if you're good, we'll let you cum tonight." 

Leaning back up, Draco nodded to Blaise who, with a flick of his wand, removed all their clothing. Hermione was stunned. She had known that they both would have great bodies, she had seen almost all of Blaise's from sharing a bathroom with him, but she could never have imagined this. Both guys had well toned abs from playing Quidditch. However, they were complete opposites of each other. While Blaise had muscles to spare from his Beater position, Draco had that wiry muscle that girls drooled over. Each also had that golden brown tan that you only see in movies from the many impromptu games of shirts and skins out on the pitch. As her eyes ventured lower, Hermione had another chance to be shocked. Each guy was more massively endowed than any other she had seen, and while Hermione was still technically a virgin, from to many games of Truth, she had seen a lot of guys. Draco measured at least ten inches from base to head and she couldn't encircle her hand around him. Blaise, while not as long as Draco, was still a good 8 inches and almost twice as thick. Hermione gulped, nervous about how they would fit into her tiny body.

Looking into her eyes, and seeing her apprehension, Blaise silkily said to her, "Don't worry bella, before the night is over you will be screaming our names in pleasure."

Seeing that Blaise's words calmed her slightly, Draco leaned down to the lips he had wanted to kiss since 3rd year. Capturing Hermione's mouth under his, Draco plunged his tongue deep into the cavern of her mouth. When she began to kiss him back, Draco pulled away, nipping at her bottom lip as he did so.

"Ah, ah 'Mione. If you want to feel us inside you tonight you have to lay completely still…unless you'd rather us leave?" Hermione shook her head fiercely. "Alright, then no moving unless we tell you to."

Leaning back down, Draco began to suck along the fragile column of her neck, marking her as his. While Hermione was distracted by Draco, Blaise leaned down to her luscious breasts. Without any warning to her he bent down and sucked a pebbled nipple into his mouth. Hermione gasped and lurch upward at the sensation. At her movement both guys pulled away.

"No, wait, I'm sorry. I promise I'll be good," Hermione begged.

Looking at each other for confirmation, the boys nodded and went back to their previous tasks. Ready this time, Hermione managed to keep herself from responding, wanting nothing more than to push Blaise's head farther onto her. Draco began nipping his way down from her neck, finally landing next to Blaise on her other breast. Crying out at the sensation of having both on her at once, Hermione couldn't help but lunge upward screaming out Draco's name. Feeling left out, the Italian bit down on her nipple, sending a jolt through Hermione causing her to scream out, "Oh my god, Blaise. Please don't stop, don't ever stop." Blaise smirked and continued to lave her breast with his tongue, occasionally nipping the hard peak earning a gasp from Hermione. Realizing she was occupied with Blaise's attentions, Draco began to once more kiss his way down her body until he reached the spot she wanted him to go the most. Breathing lightly on her most sensitive spot, Draco buried his head in her completely bare pussy. Licking all around her outer lips Hermione begged him to go to that one spot that would send her over the edge. Plunging his tongue inside her, Draco drew her to the very edge of her climax only to pull away.

"Mmmm, Blaise, you must taste her, I do believe she has the sweetest juices I've ever tasted."

Hermione, expecting Blaise to bury his head where Draco's had been until moments before, smiled, thinking he would let her have her release. Shocking her however, he leaned over her inert body and, grasping Draco's blonde head, pulled him in to a passionate kiss. An eternity later, Blaise pulled away and licked his lips.

"You're right Draco, most definitely the sweetest we've ever had." Looking at Hermione and noting the glazed look she had in her eyes Blaise whispered to his other lover, "Drake, I thing the little Gryffindor enjoyed that, don't you?" Draco looked over at Hermione who was breathing harder than ever before. The scene she had just witnessed had to be the most arousing thing she had ever seen. She knew that one touch, or even the right words, would send her over the edge.

"'Mione, you enjoyed that didn't you." When she didn't respond, Draco tried a different tact. "You know you little tease, if you tell us, we may just let you cum." Hermione looked him in the eye, and whispered, 

"God please, let me cum, watching the two of you was the most arousing thing I've ever seen. If I can't release soon, I think I might explode."

Draco and Blaise looked at each other and then leaned down over her. At the same time, they whispered in her ear, "We're not gods love…, just Slytherins. And now it's time for the real fun." Reaching up, the guys each took one of the ropes holding Hermione down and released her aching arms. Rolling her over on top of Blaise, Draco climbed behind her and began kissing her neck once more. Straddling Blaise, he once again took up residence on her breasts. The Italian reached down to Hermione's hot core and plunged one finger inside her. Pulling up short, he gasped.

"Draco…she's a, a virgin!"

Draco smirked, "Oh, didn't I mention that?" At Blaise's startled shake of his head, Draco shrugged, "Oops." Noticing the Italian had pulled his hand away, Draco replaced the other man's hand with his own. Pushing one, two, three, finally four fingers inside her, Hermione thought she was going to rip in half. Whimpering, she tried to pull away from the probing fingers.

"Shh, it's ok luv. I'm just trying to make sure it doesn't hurt as much when he takes you. I promise it'll feel good after he gets past your barrier." Hermione nodded and leaned forward a little more on Blaise trying to enjoy the sensation of Draco's fingers inside her. She was almost at her climax when Blaise sucked her nipple back into his mouth. Sending her over the edge, she rode the waves of her climax. Feeling her clench around his fingers, Draco gave Blaise a nod and pulled his fingers out swiftly. Before her body could register that their presence was gone, Hermione felt a sharp pinch, and then herself being stretched more than ever. Hermione screamed out at the pleasure of being so full, and began to move up and down on the Italian Slytherin underneath her. Realizing she wanted him to move, Blaise began to pump in and out of their little lioness. Draco, using the moisture still on his fingers from her juices, began probing her other entrance while she was busy trying to earn another climax from Blaise. Stretching her, he slowly slid his raging hard on inside Hermione. Gasping at the sensation, she stopped moving on Blaise, letting the blonde Slytherin move into her more fully. When he was buried to the hilt, the two guys began to move together, one going in while the other pulled out. Starting slowly at first, then at her urging picking up speed, finally Hermione couldn't take it anymore and her body spasmed around the two cocks busily thrusting into her. Feeling her clench around them, the two guys let out a roar and found their own release.

Gasping, Hermione sat up in bed. Not only, was she dreaming it when she was awake, now she was dreaming her fantasy while she slept. Bloody hell! Damn Draco and his bloody game of Truth. Lying back down, Hermione tried to clear the dream from her mind and get some actual sleep before facing the wolf again in the morning.


	8. The Talk

Disclaimer : I do not own anything but the plot and Tiny! J.K. Rowling owns everything else!

Chapter 8

Hermione felt herself being dragged from the realms of sleep that she had seemed to have found only moments before. Opening her eyes, she saw Tiny hovering over her.

"Is Missy okay? Tiny has been trying to wake Missy for long time," The tiny elf asked with concern.

"Tiny, do you think you could tell Master Draco that I'm not feeling well. I would really like to get some more sleep."

"Of course Missy My-knee, right away." The elf scurried from the room, and Hermione collapsed back against the pillows, asleep again almost instantly.

The next time Hermione awoke, it was to a different set of eyes hovering over her. The grey eyes that could only belong to Draco were filled with concern. When he noticed she was awake he asked,

"Bella, are you okay? Tiny told me you were feeling ill. You were fine last night, what happened?"

Hermione could hear the sincerity of his concern in his voice, but couldn't believe he didn't know what was wrong with her.

"Just a little tired is all; I didn't sleep well last night after our little game of Truth."

Draco had the decency to look sheepish. "Hermione," he whispered. "Is your forfeit really that bad? So bad that you're losing sleep over it? I mean, is the idea of sleeping with me so repulsive that…" He was cut off as Hermione started to chuckle.

"You really think that if it was just a matter of sleeping with you as a forfeit that I would lose sleep over it. I'd much rather sleep with you than some of the other things I had to do back in Gryffindor tower."

"Then what is it 'Mione?"

"Draco, my fantasy doesn't just involve you…and I'm not ruining a friendship with the other guy for it. But if I have to pay the forfeit that's what will happen, not to mention how embarrassing it would be…"Hermione drifted off and muttered something under her breath.

Draco asked, "What was that last bit?"

Blushing Hermione whispered, "Not to mention the fact that I don't want my first time to be because of a stupid game."

Draco broke into a huge grin. His wolf growled one word into his head before settling back down, _MINE!_. Draco stopped short after a minute though…did she say a friendship? Did that mean she wanted not only him but Potter or Weasly too?

Scowling now, he asked, "Which friend?"

Hermione looked surprised at his abrupt change in mood. Then she realized why and giggled. "Oh god, not Harry or Ron, after some of the games of Truth I've played with them…Ewww!"

Draco calmed down infinitesimally, "Then who?"

This time it took Hermione longer to answer. When she did it was so quiet he almost missed it. "Blaise." When his wolf growled at the name Draco had to suppress a smirk. Well at least she has good taste.

"So, the reason you didn't get any sleep is because you don't want to sleep with Blaise and myself?" Hermione shook her head no. "Then because you don't want to screw up your friendship with him?" This time it was a miniscule nod. "And because you want your first time to be special, and not because of a forfeit you owe me, right?" Another nod. " Bella, either you know how to push my buttons just right already, or you really are that innocent. And I'm betting it's not the first." Draco stood from where he was sitting on the edge of the bed and pulled out his wand with a flourish. Waving it, and muttering an incantation, Hermione felt that nagging presence that told her she had a forfeit to pay lift. When she looked up at Draco in confusion he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Before standing back up, he whispered in her ear,

"Ricordi il mio compagno; I' il ll non lo incita mai a fare qualcosa voi allineare don' desiderio di t a. Now, get some rest. I'll see you at dinner." And with that, Draco left the room once more. It wasn't until Hermione was on the edges of sleep that she translated what he said in her head. _Remember my mate; I'll never make you do something you truly don't wish to._

**A/N I know this is short, but I thought while my Internet was up I'd at least give ya'll something. Now I'm a little stuck. I plan on having a visitor in the next chapter who should it be? Ron, Harry, both, Ginny, Blaise, or maybe someone else? Review and tell me!**


	9. The Visit

Disclaimer : I do not own anything but the plot and Tiny! J.K. Rowling owns everything else!

Chapter 9

The next time Hermione awoke, it was once again morning. She didn't realize that she had slept so long, but she assumed the stress of the last few days had finally caught up with her. Getting up and dressed, she went downstairs to the breakfast room. Approaching the open door, she heard two very familiar voices…one belonged to Draco, and the other to her good friend (A/N HERE'S THE VOTED CHOICE) Blaise. Shrieking with joy, Hermione rushed into the room and flew into the arms of her friend, ignoring the growls being generated from the blonde next to them.

"About time Sleeping Beauty woke up. Draco here said I wasn't allowed to wake you and I was afraid you wouldn't wake up before it was time for me to leave to go work on repairs for the castle," Blaise said in his silky Italian accent.

"I'm so glad I didn't miss you! How are you? How is everyone? How's the castle? Has anyone been terribly worried that I haven't been there to work on repairs?" Hermione was desperate for news as she hadn't talked to anyone except Draco and Tiny in days.

"Whoa, respiri il mio amico!(breathe my friend) I'm fine, almost everyone else is fine. The castle is coming along, although the library could use your help again. And no, I told everyone you were on holiday with a friend that you hadn't seen in a long time, which is only a small lie."

"Wait, you said almost everyone is fine…who's not fine? What happened?!"

"It's nothing to horrible…it's just that…Harry and Ginny went looking for you at your parents house and you weren't there. They told Ron, and now the entire Weasley clan is searching for you." Blaise mumbled the last part and hoped she didn't hear.

"What! Oh dear, what am I going to do? Blaise you have to make them stop. Please, if they found me here with Draco I don't know what Ron would do. He has that horrible temper and I don't think I could choose between the two of them. Ron's my best friend, and Draco is my..." Hermione trailed off. "You've just got to make them stop Blaise. Do whatever you have to, tell Harry I sent you and get him and Ginny to help. Just make them stop!" Hermione was close to hysterics.

Glaring at Blaise for telling her this, Draco went to Hermione's side. "Hush bella, everything will be fine. Blaise will get them to stop and nothing bad will happen. I promise." Lifting her chin, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Ok, not that I'm not enjoying this little love fest, time to change the subject. So what have the two of you been doing, locked up in this big 'ole mansion together." Before Hermione could open her mouth to answer Blaise's question, Draco beat her to it.

"Not much really my friend. I think the most exciting thing was the game of Truth…OW!" Draco cried as Hermione hit him in the arm. She had been hoping he would have had the foresight not to mention the game.

"Ooh, I've played that with Hermione a time or two. She always ends up with at least one really good forfeit. What was it this time 'Mione? Did you have to sleep with Draco?"

Hermione blushed and muttered under her breath, "Not just Draco." Then at a normal voice, "Draco was kind enough to let me out of the forfeit because I was very uncomfortable with it." She hoped he hadn't heard her mutter.

Unfortunately he had, Blaise shot Draco a look, asking who it was. With his eyes Draco responded that it was him. Blaise shook his head in disbelief. Why did the little Gryffindor lioness have to want him now? Why not last year when they were sharing the dorms? Deciding to have a little fun, Blaise said to Hermione,

"So 'Mione, can I ask you a question?" At her acceptance he continued with a smirk, "How long have you wanted to shag me and Draco?"

Hermione blushed and began stammering that she didn't want to shag them, what nonsense. When Blaise bought none of it, Hermione did something that Draco had never seen her do, not matter what awful things he had said to her at school. She cried. Draco rushed over to her side while Blaise stood there dumbstruck. Growling, Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione while his wolf said to Blaise,

"I don't care if you are my human's friend. Hurt my mate again, and I kill you."

Blaise looked sheepish and answered, "Calm down Mirzam, I really didn't mean to upset her. I was just seeing if I could make her blush. I'm sorry Hermione." This last was directed to the no longer crying girl. Looking up, Hermione began to laugh. At both boys confused looks she said,

"In all the years you've both known me, you've never seen me cry over something you've done, did you really think that some little comment like that would make me cry? I thought you deserved to be taught a little lesson, I could see in your eyes that you were scheming something. You should know better than to try to pull something on me Blaise." At both boys' glares, she laughed harder. "Aww poor boys! Fooled by the big bad Gryffindor. Now quit pouting and answer me a question please." The boys scowled once more and nodded. "Why did you call Draco Mirzam Blaise?"

Blaise and Draco both laughed. Blaise replied, "I wasn't talking to Draco Hermione. I was talking his wolf. His name is Mirzam."

"Mirzam, like the name of the star in Canis Major? I guess that makes sense. I think it's a lovely name for a wolf," Hermione said. Of course it's a good name. It's a family name! Draco thought back to his wolf, _Calm down, she was just trying to compliment you. Quit taking offense to everything today. Bloody hell!_ Blaise chose this moment to look at the watch on his arm that Hermione had given him last Christmas. Exclaiming the time, he told them he had to leave; he was already late to work on the repairs. Hermione turned to Draco, a pout on her lips.

"Draco, can I pleeeeease go with Blaise to the castle? He'll bring me home right after. Please!" When Blaise nodded along, Draco consented.

"Just please be home for dinner. I feel like I haven't gotten to talk to you in so long."

Kissing his cheek Hermione whispered, "I promise. Bye wolf-boy." Then taking Blaise's arm, they apparated away.

A/N Review PLEASE!!


	10. The Weasleys

Disclaimer : I do not own anything but the plot and Tiny! J.K. Rowling owns everything else!

Chapter 10

Hermione felt the pulling sensation of apparating ease away and found herself, not outside the castle, but outside the Burrow. Looking at Blaise in confusion he said,

"I'm sorry 'Mione, but you try being locked in a room with the entire Weasley clan. It would have been bad enough with the guys, but Molly and Ginny are just flat out scary. I think the only one who didn't threaten to hex me into the next century was Arthur. It was either bring you here, or face Ginny's Bat-Bogey Hex. Forgive me?"

"Of course Blaise, I forgive you. I've seen her hex in action and wouldn't wish that on you…let's just get this over with. I really do want to work on the castle."

"Oh, about that…we finished yesterday…"

"WHAT?! Bloody hell! I didn't even get to see the library finished," Hermione cried.

"Hermione calm down, it's not like you won't have all of next year to see it."

"Oh, right. I guess it's still a little odd to be an 8th year. I love the fact that Professor McGonagall is letting us redo our last year, but I guess it's going to be a little odd being Head girl again…and sharing it with Ginny."

"I know. Now, let's get you inside before I'm hexed for not bringing you fast enough."

"All right, wouldn't want to have to save your arse…" Hermione laughed and walked into the Burrow.

Once inside she saw all the Weasleys sitting in the front room. Not expecting to see Bill and Charlie, Hermione rushed over and gave them both a hug saying,

"What are you two doing here? Bill you were in Egypt and Charlie, you were supposed to be heading to Transylvania to see that new dragon. Why are you here?"

It was Bill who answered, "How could we let our little brother's fiancée be kidnapped? We came to help look for you."

Both Blaise and Hermione were shocked. At the same moment both exclaimed, "Fiancée?!"

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione shouted. "What have you been telling your family? I am not now, nor will I ever be your fiancée! Get that through your head. I was NOT kidnapped, I left because I didn't want to deal with you, you prick!" Hermione turned to the rest of the family. "I'm sorry you all have been worried about me, but I've been with Dra…a friend having a marvelous time. And now, I'm going to go back with Blaise and pretend that Ron never took up so much of your time. Bill, Charlie, I hope to see you again soon. Ginny, I'll owl you soon. Goodbye Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley." Hermione turned to leave the house.

"Wait, Hermione dear. Come round for dinner Sunday night? You can bring your friend. Harry will be here and wanted to have us all together for some reason. Blaise, you're welcome here to, and I'm sorry for almost hexing you." Mrs. Weasley said this all in a rush, but Hermione caught every word. She answered,

"Of course Mrs. Weasley. I'll be sure to be here and I'm sure my friend will be delighted. He has said that he always wanted to try your famous cooking. Now, I've got to go. Goodbye everyone. Oh, and Bill, send Fleur my love." And with that, Hermione took Blaise's arm, dragged him out of the Burrow, and apparated them back to the Manor.

**Meanwhile back at the Manor, Draco's P.O.V.**

Draco had just sat back down after Hermione and Blaise left when he heard a slight pop to his left. Jerking his head up, he was face to face with the business end of Harry Potter's wand.

"Good morning Potter. Is there something I can help you with?" Draco said this very calmly but inside he was shaking. He hadn't forgotten his 6th year and was still a little wary of Harry, especially when he was on the other end of his wand.

"You can indeed ferret. You can tell me where Hermione is, and then you can go jump off the new Astronomy tower!"

"Well Potter, why don't you just lower your wand, and we can talk about this like civil human beings." Harry lowered his wand ever so slightly. "Better. Now, Hermione is on her way to the castle, Blaise came and picked her up to take her to work on the repairs."

"But that's not possible. Blaise was there yesterday and he knows that everything is finished…"

"What?!" Draco exclaimed. "I'm going to kill that little bastard, where the hell did he take her?!"

At that moment both Hermione and Blaise apparated back into the room. Hermione turned to Draco ready to tell him why she was back to early when she noticed Harry.

"Harry! It's so good to see you! How have you…why are you holding a wand on Draco?"

"Hermione, you're okay!" Harry rushed to Hermione's side and swept her into a bone crushing hug. "We've all been so worried about you. I finally figured out that it was probably Malfoy that took you and I came here to come and take you home. The Weasleys have been frantic. Bill and Charlie even came to look for you…and why didn't you tell me you had accepted Ron's proposal…"Harry stopped to draw a breath and Hermione started talking before he could go any farther.

"Harry, stop. First, put that wand away. Draco didn't take me anywhere. I've been staying here with him since I left the Burrow." Seeing Draco's astounded look that she would lie like that to her best friend, she shot him a look that told him to drop it. "I've seen the Weasleys and explained everything to them. And Harry, I didn't and never will accept Ron's proposal. He's like a little brother to me, and right now I don't even want to talk to him, let alone marry him."

Harry looked shocked, then confused, then a little sheepish. "Sorry about the wand Malfoy…I didn't realize…"

"Look Potter, you're forgiven but do me a favor okay? Next time you think I've kidnapped Hermione, talk before trying to blow me to bits, agreed?" Draco smirked and held out a hand. Harry looked at it like it might bite him, then laughed and shook the outstretched hand.

"Well, looks like everything is worked out here. I'll just being going. See you lot on Sunday." Blaise said, then walked to the fireplace and flooed home.

"Sunday?" Draco asked.

"Mrs. Weasley invited us to dinner Sunday night…although I didn't tell her it was you. Harry apparently has something to tell us…" Hermione looked questioningly at Harry.

"Oh no, 'Mione! I'm not telling you this time. You'll just have to wait like everyone else, even Ginny. I'd better be off to, before you shove some Verituserum down my throat to get me to tell you. I'll see you Sunday 'Mione, Malfoy." And Harry apparated without another word.

"So, I didn't kidnap you?" Draco asked.

"I thought you might like to retain you current shape rather than being in pieces around the room. Besides, I think I like it here…more entertaining than my parents house at least. Now, I need to know, are you going to behave on Sunday, or am I going to need to make an excuse for you?"

"I'll behave, even if it's just because I want to know Potter's precious secret. Now come on, since work at the castle is finished, why don't we go to Diagon Alley and search for a few new books for the library…also I know this great little muggle shop right nearby that we can check out too."

"Sounds like a plan to me. And maybe we could get some ice cream while we're out. And, maybe you could convince me to finally buy a broom…if you promised to teach me to ride it…" Hermione smiled at Draco and took his hand. Smiling back, he apparated them from the Manor to the first stop on their to-do list.

**A/N I know these are taking me a little while to get out, and they aren't that long, but it's the best I can do. I'm having to work on my summer reading and other things and am writing as fast as I can. So push that little button and REVIEW!!**


	11. The Surprise

Disclaimer : I do not own anything but the plot and Tiny! J.K. Rowling owns everything else!

**A/N OMG!! I am soooo sorry it took this long to get another chapter out. Things have been crazy, internet down, helping at my church's vbs, and a good friend lost her father...I know this one's not that long, but I'll try to update again soon. But with school getting closer I really need to start on my summer reading...**

Chapter 11- The Surprise

The rest of the week passed quickly for Hermione and Draco. After the afternoon spent shopping together, Draco had managed to convince her to buy a broom. Since then, every afternoon he had been giving her lessons, trying to lessen her fear of flying. She was finally starting to do really well on her own, and he was hoping that he could convince the Weasleys and maybe Potter to start a game of quidditch so he could convince her to play.

Now though, it was Sunday afternoon. They would be leaving to head to the Burrow in about thirty minutes and Hermione was freaking out. She could almost guarantee that Ron was going to flip when she brought not only Blaise, but Draco as well. Draco never did well under pressure, so he was probably going to insult Ron. And then the entire Weasley clan would get offended and when Hermione tried to help everything would just get worse, and then they'd all end up hexing one another until someone ended up in St. Mungo's! Just as this last thought played through her head, a knock sounded at her door. When she called for them to come in, Draco's head popped around the door. As he fully entered the room he said,

"So, have you reached complete freak out mode, or should I come back in ten minutes."

Hermione ignored the comment that normally would have made her giggle. "Draco, maybe you shouldn't go. I mean, they have enough trouble dealing civilly with Blaise…and it's not like you have the best history with them. What if something happens and one of them gets hurt or worse…" Hermione trailed off.

"What could be worse than your family getting hurt 'Mione?" Draco inquired.

Hermione whispered, "What if you got hurt?"

Seeing that she really was concerned, Draco walked over to where she sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug. "Don't worry _bella_, we'll all be fine. I promise, I'm going to be on my best behavior, no hexing the Weaslebees." Seeing Hermione's disapproving look he said, "One last insult for the road. I would never do anything to hurt you 'Mione, and that include hurting the people you love, even if they hate me. Now come on, we have to go. I'm sure Blaise is already there and who know what they'll do to him if he's alone. Besides, you wouldn't want to miss Potter's big news."

Hermione smiled. "50 galleons he proposes to Ginny."

Draco smirked. "You're on; he's not stupid enough to propose when they still have a year of school left. He probably got some new award that they made up just for him…the Boy Who Lived scholarship or something."

Hand in hand, arguing about what the news could be, they apparated to the Burrow. Appearing outside the house Hermione had truly considered home until just recently, she took a deep breath. With a squeeze of Draco's hand, and his return, they walked through the front door of the little house into a room full of Weasleys stunned into silence. The first to speak was Harry.

"Hey guys, glad you made it. Where's Blaise though, I thought he was coming with you."

Hermione jumped in, hoping that maybe the small talk would keep any of the Weasleys famous tempers from appearing. "I thought he was already here. Oh well, he's probably still terrified that Ginny will hex him into next week for knowing where I was." Ginny looked sheepish. "He'll probably be here any…" She was cut off by Blaise walking through the door and running into both her and Draco, since they hadn't moved from where they had entered the house. Unfortunately, the sudden movement seemed to have jerked Ron from his daze and he exploded.

"MALFOY! You'd rather stay with the bouncing ferret than stay here with me? You don't even like him! What's he got that I haven't? Oh, wait I know what he has, MONEY! You'd rather live with a bloody Slytherin than stay here with me because at least you'd have nice things…"Everyone was shocked at Ron's outburst and before he could go any further, the least expected person stopped him.

"Stop right there Ron, you're going too far. Draco's not a bad guy, and by the way you've been treating her the past couple weeks, I don't blame her for not wanting stay with you! You've been a royal prick, and from what I've seen, he's been nothing but a gentleman to her." Harry turned his head to Hermione and Draco who were standing there, mouths gaping. "Draco, I know we haven't been on the best of terms, but for Hermione's sake I want to fix that. You seem to actually be an okay guy, and she seems to like you well enough. What do you say, truce?" Harry held out a hand this time.

Draco hesitated for barely a second before grasping Harry's hand in his and saying, "Truce."

"Good, now Mrs. Weasley, how's dinner coming? I'm starving and refuse to tell any of you the big news until I have some of your amazing food in my stomach." Hearing that Mrs. Weasley scurried to the kitchen to work on the food. The rest of the red heads, went back to their previous conversations as Hermione walked over to Harry. Throwing her arms around him in a hug enough to make Mirzam growl to where she could hear it, she whispered in his ear,

"Thank you Harry. You really are the best mate a girl could ask for." Reaching up on her tip-toes, she gave him a peck on the cheek and walked back to Draco, only to drag him over to introduce him to Bill and Charlie where they were talking about dragons over on the couch. Them sliding over enough to let her sit, and Draco sitting on the arm, they jumped into a lively discussion about which dragon was the scariest until dinner was ready.

Dinner passed by uneventfully. Even with Ron glaring at Draco, and Harry fidgeting, and the twins whispering conspiratorially, everyone enjoyed Mrs. Weasleys shepherd's pie. When the dessert was brought in, Harry stood up and said he had an announcement. Hermione knew this was what they had all been waiting for. Gripping Draco's hand under the table she waited to hear what her best friend had to say. Walking over to Ginny's side of the table Harry said,

"Ginny, I asked everyone here today because I have an important question for you. I love you with all my heart and have since 6th year. I want to have you by my side for as long as I live, will you become my wife?" Harry bent down onto one knee, and held out a ring that he produced from his pocket. Molly and Ginny both gasped at the sight. The band was an intricate gold braid that came together at a heart shaped ruby. On top of the jewel was carved a roaring lion. It was the perfect Gryffindor engagement ring. Ginny had tears pouring out of her eyes when she said,

"Yes, a thousand times yes."

As she said this, great cheers erupted from the table. Everyone was rushing to hug the couple. Hermione was one of the first, and she whispered congratulations in both of her friends' ears. After everyone had said they're well wishes, Hermione stood up and said,

"Okay, time for us," she pointed to herself, Blaise, and Draco, "to leave. We'll leave the family to celebrate. Congratulations again Harry, Ginny. I'll owl you soon." And with that, Hermione dragged her Slytherin boys out the door. Blaise said his goodbyes to the pair and disappeared with a pop. Hermione however, wasn't quite ready to leave.

"I believe, my dear wolf, that you owe me 50 galleons." Hermione said with a very Slytherin smirk.

"How did you know he would propose?" Draco asked.

"Well…I helped him pick out the ring…"

"You little…you tricked me out of 50 galleons, voi piccolo diavolo.**(you little devil)"**

"Sorry wolf boy, but it's time to pay up. You took the bet, and you never asked if I knew what was going to happen today… shame on you for not asking wolf boy." She smiled as he handed her 50 galleons. "Thank you Draco. Now let's go home." She took his hand in hers and they disapparated to the manor. However, not before Mirzam told Draco in his head,_ Home, she called it home. Soon she will be calling us mate._

**Review please!!**


	12. The Confrontation

Disclaimer : I do not own anything but the plot and Tiny! J.K. Rowling owns everything else!

Chapter 12- The Confrontation

Hermione and Draco had only been inside the Manor for a few minutes when there was a pounding on the front door. Looking up from her book, Hermione, stood up to see who could possibly be here. Blaise wasn't supposed to be back until Monday for dinner. As she exited the smaller library on the second floor, I still can't believe he has two libraries, she looked over the landing to see Draco being slammed against the maple door by none other than Bill Weasley.

"Bill!" Hermione screamed and came running down the stairs. When she reached the pair she frantically tried to pry Bill's hand off of Draco's throat, which he was being suspended in the air by.

"Bill what are you doing? Let him go! Bill!"

"Hermione, I don't know what this guy has been telling you, but he's not who he says he is!" Bill pushed Draco farther into the door, making him hit his head on the solid wood.

"What are you talking about?! Bill he can't breathe, let him go!"

"He's a werewolf Hermione! He's trying to take you as a mate!"

"Bill let him go!" When he said absolutely nothing and didn't move, Hermione took her wand out of her pocket. "Avis!" Yellow canaries erupted from her wand and flew claws out at the red-haired man. "Now let him go, or they won't stop. And I bet Ron still has scars from when I set them on him." Obviously the older man had seen the marks left on his younger brother because he abruptly dropped Draco to the floor. Hermione knelt by a gasping Draco and called off her birds. Looking up at a glaring Bill, Hermione said very quietly, almost dangerously,

"If you touch him again, those birds will do more than just peck at you a little." The birds hovered above his head, circling him warily.

"But Hermione…"

"No Bill. You went too far. Not only did you attack my friend, in his own home I might add, unprovoked, you did so without even asking me if I needed to be protected. He already told me he was a werewolf, and even if he hadn't, did you really think I wouldn't notice? And just because he wants me to be his mate does NOT mean I can't make my own choices. And if I choose to become his mate then that's MY choice, not yours or Ron's or anyone else's! Now go away and leave us in peace!"

"Wait Hermione," Draco croaked. "I want to talk to the guy who almost strangled me alone for a minute." When Hermione looked skeptical he continued, "Don't worry _bella_, he only got to me last time because I didn't expect it. I'll be fine. Just go back to the library; I'll meet you there in a few minutes." When she still didn't make a move to leave he growled slightly. "_Mate, I can take care of myself and my human. Let us talk to the freckled one."_

With the added reassurance from Mirzam, Hermione finally consented to leave with a wave of her wand that made the birds disappear, and a final glare at Bill. However once she was out of earshot, it wasn't Draco who spoke. It was Mirzam.

"_Alpha, welcome to my human's humble abode. May I ask what the display earlier was about?"_

Bill's own wolf growled his reply, "Listen pup, if you hurt her, it will be the last thing you do. She is like family to me. You will not force her into anything, do you understand?"

"_Of course Alpha, but let me make something clear. I will have her. She is my mate, and I will not let her go easily. The human loves her, as do I. And none of your intimidation will change that."_

Bill looked unconvinced, but he turned to leave none the less.

"Oh, and Bill," Draco said. "Next time, could you maybe not slam me up against the door? It's an antique."

Bill smirked and left the manor. Draco, rubbing his neck, made his way up to the smaller library, to find Hermione pacing the floor. When he entered the room, she rushed up to him, checking him for injuries.

"Why didn't you tell me Bill was the Alpha nearby? I always thought it was Remus. He could have seriously hurt you. You big moron why did you make me leave? I was so afraid something would happen to you. What if he decided to try and strangle you again, what if…?" Draco cut Hermione off.

"How did you hear me call him the alpha?"

Hermione looked at him under her eyelashes and reached into her pocket to pull out a fleshy colored string.

"Extendable Ears. I should have known my little lioness would have a pair."

"I'm sorry for listening in but I was just so worried about you…"

"Well how much did you hear?"

Again Hermione refused to look him in the eyes, instead focusing on the center of his chest. "Do you…I mean did you really mean...wereyoutellingthetruthwhenyousaidyoulovedme?"

"What was that?"

"Were you telling the truth when you said you loved me?"

"I, you heard that?" She nodded. "Well… yeah, I was. I mean I do."

Hermione finally looked up into Draco's eyes. Grey met brown in a heated gaze. Finally looking away, Hermione whispered into his chest

"Draco…will you…" She leaned up and mumbled something into his ear. His eyes lit up, and filled with lust. Looking down at her, he swept her into his arms and headed in the direction of their bedchambers.

**A/N so how did you like it? In my version Bill is a full version just to make it more exciting. I decided to let you all decide just what Hermione mumbled to Draco, you would probably think of something interesting for our little know-it-all to say. Review please and I'll try to get another chapter up soon.**


	13. The Theory

Disclaimer : I do not own anything but the plot and Tiny! J.K. Rowling owns everything else!

Chapter 13- The Theory

**A/N WARNING this chapter contains lemons!! I'll separate them with bold from the rest of the chapter in case you don't want to read it but…be adventurous…oh, and this chapter is in Draco's POV**

"Were you telling the truth when you said you loved me?" Hermione asked him. Shit! was all he could think. _Tell her the truth human! Or I will tell her myself, and you won't like how._ Draco took a shaky breath and replied,

"I, you heard that?" She nodded. "Well… yeah, I was. I mean I do."

_Hermione_ looked up at him for the first time since Bill had held him up by the throat. When his grey eyes met her, Mirzam started to grow restless inside him. He grew even more restless when the brunette leaned whispered,

"Draco…will you…" When she grew embarrassed, she leaned up and whispered into his ear, "You willing to prove that theory?" Draco caught her gaze, his eyes filled with lust. He wasted no time in sweeping her off her feet into her arms and carrying her to his bedroom down the hall.

Reaching the door, Draco kicked it open, and then closed once they were through it. Walking over to the large four-poster bed, Draco gently laid Hermione down, placing a feather-light kiss on her lips.

**DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG**

Leaning up, and looking into her eyes, Draco had to give her one last chance to back out. Even with Mirzam growling in his head for him to keep going, Draco parted his lips and quietly asked,

"_Bella_, are you sure this is what you want. Tell me now, while I can still stop."

Rather than voice her answer, Hermione pulled Draco down to her, searing his lips with a kiss. After his initial shock wore off, Draco responded with equal fervor. Slowly removing his mouth from hers, he began trailing kisses along her jaw, and down her neck, sucking and nibbling as he went. When he reached the edge of her shirt, rather than pull it off, he simply ripped it down the middle and threw it to the floor. With a slight gasp, Hermione mumbled,

"I liked that shirt."

Her voice however quickly vanished as Draco did the same to her bra and began to suck on her breast, everywhere but the one place she most desperately needed it.

"Please Draco…" she whispered.

The quiet plea sent him over the edge. What little control he had flew out the window as Mirzam flew to the surface. He wasted no time in sucking her taut nipple into his mouth, his hand pulling and twisting the other. Gasping for breath, Hermione tried to pull his head closer, anything to keep him from stopping the maddening sensations she was feeling. However, instead of giving her what she wanted, he smirked and moved back up to her lips. Unable to take it anymore, Hermione began pulling at his shirt, anything to have the feel of his skin against hers. Finally yanking the material apart, sending buttons to the far corners of the room, Hermione pressed herself to her lover in a desperate to feel him against her. With a growl, Mirzam ground his ever growing erection into her groin, annoyed at the cloth barrier that he yet to remove. Hermione's eyes flew to the wolf's and saw that the now amber eyes were filled with lust. With a faint cry she said,

"Mirzam, I need you…now."

With an impatient whine, he began to undo the button on her pants, as she did the same to his. Finally they were both free of their cloth confines, and ever the wolf, he plunged himself into her wet heat. However, her cry was not one of pleasure but of pain, and this brought Draco roaring back to the surface.

"I'm sorry 'Mione. So sorry. It'll be better in a moment; I swear…just hold on. Oh god I'm sorry." Leaning down to catch her lips in a gentle but passionate kiss, he reached his hand down to her nub and began to rub her in a circular motion. Soon, she was squirming against him, and it was all he could do to hold himself still in her tight sheath. Moaning she finally said,

"Merlin, Draco, MOVE!"

Happy to oblige, he began to steadily thrust in and out of her. As she began to meet his thrusts, he moved faster and harder, until she finally exploded around him. Two strokes later, he lost himself inside of her, and collapsed as his body spasmed inside her tunnel. When he could move again, he rolled to his side, gathered her to him, and fell asleep with a last thought from Mirzam, _Finally she is ours_.

**DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG**

When Draco woke up, it was to see his mate studying him like one of her books.

"Vedi che qualcosa gradiciate?" he asked. (See something you like)

"Non so ancora, ma una ragazza potrebbe definitivamente abituarla." She replied. (I don't know yet, but a girl could definitely get used to it)

Draco smirked and leaned down to kiss her. As the two pulled away, Hermione asked,

"Draco, can you explain the whole apha thing to me? I know that they are supposed to be the strongest werewolf in the area but other than that I'm really clueless." Draco replied,

"I try to explain it the best I can. The way Mirzam explained it to me is the Alpha is like the headmaster at school. McGonagall is the highest ranking person at the school and she is the one the others go to if there is trouble and she's also the one who metes out punishment if someone steps out of line to far. That's what the Alpha does in a sense. He makes sure that we don't just willy-nilly attack everyone we come across on a full moon, and that we aren't constantly turning people and when we do turn people they know what to do on the full moons. He also has the power to make us do as he wishes and…he has the power to keep us from the one we choose as our mate if he so wishes."

"So, Bill basically is the boss of you, and if he really wanted to, he could…keep you away from me?"

"Yes."

"Well then, I'll have to make sure that he doesn't do that."

"Are you growing attached to me, my little lioness?"

"You could say that, my wolf, if by attached you me falling in love with you."

With a growl, Draco pushed her down onto the bed and repeated the actions from earlier that night. This time when they fell asleep, they slept until morning.

**A/N so there you go, they're first time. It may not be great, but I did the best I could. I'm not very skilled at writing them, and I learned to write them from a guy(hence it being from Draco's POV) Hope it cleared up any questions about alpha's and sorry if my Italian sucks, I used an online translator. Oh, and a big thank you to JessMess for the whisper Hermione said to Draco before everything. Review please**!


	14. Thinking

**Chapter 14- Thinking **

Hermione slipped out of bed before Draco woke up the next morning, and tiptoed to "her" room. Her mind was running a thousand miles a minute and she couldn't sleep any longer. So many questions kept popping up.

Why was Draco being so nice? _People can change you know .And he's still a snarky git if he wants to be._

Fine, but how had Harry known where she was? _It's Harry, he always manages to find out things he shouldn't know. _

Why in the hell had Bill shown up when he did? _Well, he WAS at the Burrow when you showed up…_

And most of all, what had possessed her to sleep with Draco, Slytherin Prince, the guy who had been her enemy since 1st year? _Maybe he doesn't have to be your enemy any more…Blaise isn't._

All these thoughts ran through her head, and she had no way of answering them to her satisfaction. She had ALWAYS been able to answer the questions, even in school; she was the only one who would raise her hand to answer them all. _You were a bloody know-it-all. _Not knowing the answers was driving her mad. She only knew of one place that would answer most of them at once. Walking up to the fireplace that was nestled in the corner of the room, she took a handful of floo powder, threw it in, and shouted

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place".

The green fire flared up and next thing she knew, she was stepping out of Harry's fireplace to see the house's owner with a surprised look on his face.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk with you Harry, you got a minute?"

Harry blushed red and ran a hand along the back of his neck.

"Well, you see…" He trailed off. Hermione began to speak again when a feminine voice trailed down the stairs.

"Harry, did you find my shirt yet? Mum is going to kill me if I'm not back before she wakes up." Ginny came down the stairs to see what was taking her fiancé so long, but stopped short when she saw the grinning face of her best friend.

"Hermione, I…didn't know you were here." Realizing her state of undress, having only her bra to cover her torso, the red head ran to stand behind Harry.

Giggling, Hermione said, "Well good morning to you too Gin. I think this may be yours." She reached down next to the fireplace and picked up a slightly sooty green shirt and held it out to the embarrassed girl. Ginny snatched the shirt from her hand and yanked it over her head. Mumbling her goodbyes, the redhead got a handful of floo powder, and disappeared in a flurry of green flames.

Sheepishly, Harry turned to his friend, "Hermione, I…we…we didn't…"

"Harry, don't worry about it. You're engaged, I couldn't be happier for you. And I won't tell Molly on one condition."

"What?"

"You tell me how you found me at Draco's."

"I…well you see…Hermione don't be mad at me. It was Ron's idea in the first place, although how he came up with it is beyond me, probably an idea from Fred and George…"

"Harry, just tell me!" She was beginning to get angry now, how the hell had he known where she was!

"Well, you see 'Mione…I kind of…put a tracking spell on you.

"You what!?"

"It was for your own good! We were worried about you after you blew up at us at the Burrow, and we didn't know what you would do, and you know there are still those stupid pureblood elitists out there, and what if you got hurt and we had no idea where you were, I can't lose you too Hermione, you're my best friend, and I already lost too many people, and don't be mad at me…" Harry took a breath and trailed off.

Hermione stood quietly, her anger at the green-eyed boy in front of her dissolving rapidly. She hadn't even thought about how she might have hurt Harry when she left. Granted, she was still mad at him for tracking her, but he was just trying to protect her. _We don't NEED protecting. We've been protecting HIM for years._ Hermione ignored the little voice in her head and began to speak,

"Alright Harry, I'm not mad…definitely annoyed, but not mad. How can I be mad at you for caring? AND, if your tracking spell was strong enough to make it through the Manor's wards it must have been really strong, which it wonderful Harry. But Merlin I swear, you EVER place a tracking spell on me again without my permission, I will have Ginny teach me that Bat-Bogey hex, understand?"

Harry smiled, "Understood." He then stretched his arms out to her and enveloped her in a warm hug.

"So," Harry started, "what's going on with you and Malfoy?"

This one question, asked so lovingly from her best friend, broke her. She spilled out her entire story. How Malfoy DID kidnap her because she's apparently his mate, then the game of Truth, going to the Burrow, finding him with Draco at wand point, Bill storming in after dinner, Mirzam, and finally, sleeping with Draco.

Harry listened without saying a word, and then finally said, "So, are you planning on attacking all the Weasley men with canaries, or just the ones who screw up your love life?"

Hermione giggled. "After all I just told you, you decide to comment on me attacking Bill with little yellow birds?"

"Well, it seemed nicer than asking if someone had hit you with a Confundus charm…"

"Oh Merlin Harry, what am I going to do? I can't go back there now! I'll be so embarrassed, and I don't even know how this stupid mate thing really works. Oh gods, what if I can't change it now? What if by sleeping with him, I'm stuck with him and he turns back into that snarky git from school? And school starts in less than a week! What am I going to do then? Just act like nothing in the past 7 years happened and that we're all fine..."

"Hermione, it will all work itself out. You'll see, it always does. Worry about school then, right now though, you need to go back to the Manor and talk to Draco…never thought I'd say those words…he doesn't deserve to wake up to an empty bed."

Hermione sighed, "You're right, I need to go back. Where'd all this understanding come from anyway?"

"Ginny"

"Ha, I should have known. Alright Harry, I'll see you later." With that, she turned to the fireplace, and disappeared with out another word.

**A/N Ok, I know this took forever to get this chapter out, but I lost my muse for a while. I've got it back…at least for a few chapters…and I hope to get another chapter out soon. Won't make any promises though, sophomore year sucks, and I have to get a job after thanksgiving. Review please!!! They inspire me!!!**


	15. The Awakening

**Chapter 15- Awakening**

Hermione stepped back through the fireplace in her room at the Manor and tiptoed back down the hall to Draco's. Cracking open the door, she peered inside to find him still asleep. Shaking her head and smiling, she did a little quick wand work and summoned a quill and parchment. Leaving the note on a pillow beside his head, Hermione snuck out of the room for the second time that morning.

٭

Draco flung his arm across the bed, only to be met with cold sheets. Opening his eyes a crack, he saw a piece of parchment sitting on the pillow where his mates head should be.

_Draco, _

_I've decided your house is much too large for me. What?! Where'd she go?! I simply HAVE to explore it! Come find me when you wake up, if you don't get lost along the way, we need to talk._

_Hermione_ We need to talk? That can't be good. _You worry too much human. She is ours now_. Just because we've slept with her Mirzam, doesn't mean she has to accept us. She still has until the full moon to leave us, and that's not for 3 days. _She's ours human! No one will take her from us! On the moon, we will be truly mated and nothing will come between us again. Not even the large red-headed Alpha._ I hope you're right Mirzam.

Draco swung his legs off the bed and got dressed with a twitch of his wand, which had been lying on the bedside table.

"Tiny!" he called. The little elf appeared before him. "Where is Hermione?"

"Missy My-knee was headed to the sit-down room that Missy Bella always liked." The elf shivered at the mention of the name.

"Thank you Tiny, you may go." That must be mother's parlor; Bellatrix always did prefer that room of the house, especially when she was ...Hermione!

٭

Hermione had been wandering the house for what seemed like ages. So far, she had found the kitchens (where she had gotten a bit of toast from one of the elves, Kitty she believed it was named), about a dozen more bedrooms, all done in silver and green (must have been Lucius' wing), a large ballroom (no doubt Narcissa loved her fancy balls), a dining room that could seat at least 50 (probably the room that Harry saw), and at least 3 sitting rooms. She could only guess what was behind this next door. Turning the knob, Hermione pushed open the door and illuminated the room. What she saw made her freeze in place, gasping for breath. This is how Draco found her.

٭

I've got to get to her before she goes in that room. _How could you have been so stupid human! To even let her go near that place_. Shut up Mirzam! I know, alright. I've got to get to her before…Draco slid to a stop. There she was, frozen in place in front of the one room in the house he had hoped she would never see again. Running to her, he wrapped her in his arms and closed the door before sinking to the floor with her, still gasping in his arms.

"You, just stood there," she said. "You stood there and watched as she tortured me, over and over. You listened to my screams, my pleading for her to stop. You didn't do anything. Why didn't you do anything!!!" she finally screamed.

"Bella, I couldn't. She would have killed me, killed my parents. What was I supposed to do?" Draco stammered trying to explain. She didn't understand how hard it was, he hadn't wanted to stand there and watch. He hadn't wanted to do anything but kill his aunt and run away with Hermione in his arms, to take her far away where no one could ever hurt her again.

"You lying, snarky bastard! You could have stopped her, done something, anything. Instead you just stood there, watching. Probably laughing at the poor little Mudblood!" Hermione was beyond sense now, seeing the room that she had been tortured in had made her lose all sense. She forgot everything Draco had told her the past few days and remembered everything the past years had taught her. She was raging at him, no longer in his arms, but towering above him.

"You never cared! If you loved me so much, you would have stopped her, you wouldn't have cared. You wouldn't have teased me everyday at school. You wouldn't have called me Mudblood for years and tormented me for being smart. You're a coward, and a liar and you can't have changed that much! No one changes that much! You're just like your father!" Hermione gasped as she said this last thing, not meaning it, but fearing that it was true. What if he did end up, just like Lucius. _Stupid, he loves you, that won't happen_. But it was too late to take the words back now.

Mirzam was growling at him not to speak, but the last comment threw him over the edge.

"You know nothing about me or my father. He was cruel, and sadistic, and I am nothing like him. I will never be like him! You don't know what it was like! You lived in your perfect little world, with your perfect little family and friends, while I was here living with a madman. I had to live her with Voldemort for MONTHS. I had to sit here and watch him torture children and fathers and mothers and pretend to enjoy it while all I wanted to do was save them all! But I couldn't! I had to sit here and have HIS mark BURNED into my skin, and pretend that I wanted it! I had to sit at a table filled with his spies every day at school and not make one mistake because if I did it wasn't just my life at stake, but my family's. You want to talk about torture, try feeling his Cruciatus, along with the madwoman who called herself my aunt's. Try having to practice spell after spell and if you got them wrong being burned with a curse "to learn". Try having to call the girl you loved, horrible names everyday, and pretending to hate her, while knowing at the same time that she DOES hate you, and doing it all just to try and keep the people you love safe. You know NOTHING about me! I am NOTHING LIKE MY FATHER!" Draco's rant finished; his face red with his anger. Hermione looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"You're right. I know nothing about you." With that, she ran. Draco heard the sound of the door slamming moments later._ Look what you did, you foolish child! Now our mate may never return to us because of your tempestuousness. And WE shall be the ones to suffer for it._

**A/N Here we go, another chapter. Draco has a bit of a temper doesn't he? I wonder what Hermione will do next? Who will she run to? You decide…does she run to Harry again? Blaise? Ron, maybe? Or Bill, the alpha? Review and tell me!!!!**


	16. The Flight

**Chapter 16-The Flight**

Hermione fled through the halls of Malfoy Manor, straight out the door, and past the wards. She didn't stop running until she hit the park, nearly a mile from the house. Collapsing on a bench in the middle of the park, she sat with her head cradled in her hands. _You've done it now. For being the brightest witch of the age, you sure are a bloody moron sometimes_. What am I going to do? I can't believe I ran away like a little girl. _Again_. Oh I know alright! It was childish and stupid…but I'm scared. What am I going to do? _Go back and grovel?_ Never! Besides, I'm still so confused about this whole mate thing. I obviously can't ask him…_So, go ask another werewolf. Maybe a protective, red-headed Alpha?_ Of course! I'll talk to Bill…_and then go beg Draco's forgiveness_. Now that she had a definite course of action, Hermione stood up from where she was moping on the bench. Setting her feet, she turned on the spot and apparated to Shell Cottage.

_Pop!_ Hermione appeared outside Bill's home. Shaking her head to get her bearings- she never had gotten used to the whole disappearing-reappearing in another place thing- she strode over to the door and knocked loudly. When no one appeared at the door, she knocked again. Hearing voices coming from inside, Hermione pushed open the door and walked into the eldest Weasley's house. What greeted her eyes surprised her though. Sitting in living room was not just Bill Weasley, but Harry and Blaise also, and when she appeared in the doorway, they abruptly stopped talking.

"Hermione!" Blaise exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," she started. "I was coming to talk to Bill about something…but now I'm curious as to what the two of you are doing here. Harry I'm not so surprised about, but you Blaise? Now I'm suspicious."

The men looked at each other sheepishly. "Uh, we're just talking about…quidditch, yeah quidditch 'Mione" Harry said rather quickly.

Bill groaned and jumped in "What were you needing Hermione?"

"It's, well…it's about Draco…"

Harry jumped to his feet. "What did he do to you 'Mione?! I swear I'll kill him! I'll go over there right now and…"

"No! Harry, calm down. It's not that…we did get in a bit of a fight…it was actually rather nasty, but that's not why I'm here."

"What was the fight about Hermione?" Blaise asked quietly.

It was Hermione's turn to blush. Sinking into the armchair next to her she said, "Oh Blaise, it was awful. I don't even know why I said it. I just saw that room, and remembered all the awful things she did to me there. I couldn't take it out on her, so I exploded at Draco. And I've just been so confused, and this all moved so quickly and…"

"What did you say _cara_?"

"I told him that he never cared about me. That if he really loved me he would have stopped her, and not been so awful to me all these years."

"That's not so bad _cara_. Although he did stand up for you what little bit he could. You should have heard the nasty things some of the others in our house had planned for you."

"That's not all Blaise…I told him…" Blaise waited patiently. "I told him he was just like his father." She hung her head in shame.

"Oh _cara_, you didn't. You know he is nothing like that madman. He loves you, he just couldn't figure out how to show it. I've been trying to get him to tell you for ages, and he finally concocts this scheme, and then you tell him that? I bet he blew up didn't he?" Hermione nodded. "I'm not surprised. You could have said anything else, but that, even Mirzam couldn't keep him calm about that. But even now, he's probably regretting it, cara. You're too important to him for one little fight to keep him mad for too long."

"Well, you see. That's my problem. I want to go back, I do…but…I'm scared."

Bill and Harry had sat quietly while the two friends talked about something which they knew little about, but now was time for them to jump in.

"What exactly are you afraid of 'Mione?" Bill asked.

"I'm afraid…that being his mate will mean I can't have my own life. I'm afraid that all my work in rebuilding Hogwarts will be for nothing because I might not get to go back. I'm afraid…that if I DO give it all up for him, he'll get tired of me and find a new mate and leave me with nothing."

"Well, I can't answer the first two for you. Those are things that are up to you and him. But the last is a question of my specialty. 'Mione, once a werewolf picks his mate, that's it, no more. No do-overs, or repeats. They have that one person for the rest of their existence. If their mate dies, they can pick a replacement of sorts, but the bond will never be as strong. You're it for Draco, Hermione. He and Mirzam picked you, and you are who they're stuck with."

"Do I not have a choice in this? Am I supposed to just, live with it? Not have a say in who I spend the rest of my life with?"

"Of course not. In order for you to completely become their mate, you have to go through the ritual."

"Which is...?"

"Basically, on the night of a full moon…whichever moon is closest to when you've consummated the relationship" Hermione blushed. Bill talked over it, "you sleep with BOTH your mates…"

"Draco and Mirzam?"

"Wait, with a werewolf? Isn't that dangerous?!" Harry interjected.

"Not for their mate. Now hush, Harry," Blaise said. Draco had explained this to him when he first told him Hermione was his mate. It was the reason Blaise had never tried anything with Hermione. He didn't want to stand in the way of his friend's one chance of true happiness just for a chance at a good shag. Now Hermione was like a sister to him.

Bill continued, "Anyway, you sleep with both your mates and they mark you. For Fleur and me, her wedding band was my symbol…"

"And your wolf's?" Hermione asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"He, uh, well he bit her…and it left…well it kinda left behind these runes, that mean…"Hermione looked at him expectantly. "They mean Forever My Beauty alright! The runes are different with each mate pair and that's what mine became. I sometimes call Fleur, Beauty…like Beauty and the Beast? Anyway, that's the ritual. And if it's not performed on that specific full moon, then the werewolf must forfeit his rights to the mate…even if he doesn't get another choice."

"So, you're saying, that if we don't do this ritual on the next full moon, I'm free, but Draco doesn't get another mate…ever?"

"That's what I'm saying."

"And when is the next full moon?"

"3 days."

At this, Hermione turned green.

"Hermione Jane Granger!" Harry started. "Don't you dare turn green at the thought of that. You obviously love the fer…I mean Draco…or you wouldn't have reacted so strongly when Bill tried to tear him to pieces. You also wouldn't have brought him to the Burrow when I proposed to Ginny, which you knew I was going to do with the whole family there where they would meet him. So now that you know forever is a little sooner than expected you want to turn tail and run?"

Hermione started to speak. "No! I'm not finished. You fought Dementors, snuck into the Ministry of Magic, fought off hordes of Death Eaters, rode a blind dragon out of Gringotts, figured out how to destroy the horcruxes, made friends with Slytherins, no offense Blaise, was Head girl, sorta anyway, and stood up to Molly Weasley when you thought she was going to hex you for turning down her son, and NOW you want to run scared because you get to spend the rest of your life with a man who loves you and who you love back…all because it doesn't fit into your timeframe?!

Hermione tried to speak again. "I'm still not done! You aren't afraid that he won't let you do what you dream of because you won't let him hold you back. You aren't afraid that you won't be able to go back to Hogwarts and finish. You're afraid that people will point and laugh when you do go back. Look, there goes the Gryffindor Princess is with the King of Snakes! I wonder why she settled for the likes of him?"

At this Hermione exploded, "You're wrong! I'm proud to be his. He's kind and generous and loving and nothing like what we thought. He was only the King of Snakes because he had to be, to survive and protect the ones he loved! I'll be proud to walk on his arm as he helps me fulfill my dreams because he wants to see me happy!"

Harry smirked, "You just made my point for me 'Mione."

Hermione looked abashed. Had she really just made his point for him? _Yes, you did. You taught the art of double-talk to Harry very well_. I did, didn't I?

"You're completely right Harry." Harry looked shocked.

"I am? I mean, of course I am."

"I'm going to go back to the Manor and apologize for running out like a spoiled child. I'm going to be his and if anyone has a problem with it, then they can go jump off the new Astronomy Tower!"

Hermione stood up and gave each of the men a long hug. "Thank you all for helping me. I can believe I was being so over dramatic."

"It's ok _cara_, we all have our moments. Now go home to your wolf and apologize properly." Blaise wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione blushed a Weasley worthy shade of red and walked out the front door. Before she apparated away however, she turned back to the men standing in the doorway and said,

"And don't think I'm going to forget about what I heard when I walked in. You all are scheming, and it has to do with me, I can feel it. I'm going to figure it out." The guys looked surprised then sheepish, and with that, she apparated back to the Manor. _Back home_.

**A/N So, I had about an even request for each of the guys…except for Ron of course. I think it turned out well. Hermione grew up a little, no more running for her. She's headed back to the Manor to talk to Draco. Review and I might get the next chapter up by Christmas!**


	17. The Apology

**Chapter 17- The Apology**

**A/N WARNING lemon in this chapter…separated by bold so you can skip it if you want. Just don't skip the entire chapter or you'll be confused later on.**

Appearing outside of the Manor, Hermione took a deep breath and walked back through the front doors. Looking in at the entrance hall with its towering ceiling, Hermione realized that she had no idea where to begin to look for Draco. _Where would you go if the love of your life had just left you?_ The library…but that's me. Would he go to the same place? _It's a place to start_. Hermione began to make her way up the stairs to the little library where she had run to when Bill had come by. Opening the doors, she found it empty. She checked the other library, the parlors, and both the bedrooms. He was nowhere to be found. Walking back to the entrance hall Hermione had an idea. Running to the nearest fireplace, she stuck her head in and flooed Shell Cottage.

Once again, the guys were talking, and this time she heard both her and Draco's names before Bill noticed her.

"Hermione! I thought you were going to talk to Draco?"

"Well, I've hit a snag. This house is huge and I don't know where to begin to look for him. Blaise, you've been here a million times, you know where he would go."

"Did you check the library?" She nodded, sending sparks flying into the room. "Then check the kitchens cara. He may be getting comfort food from the elves." With a cry of thanks, Hermione severed the connection and dashed to the kitchens.

Inside she found Draco, surrounded by house elves of all different ages, all trying to comfort their distressed master, who was talking with his wolf.

"What am I going to do Mirzam? She left and it's my fault." _You're right human, it is your fault. You should have listened to me and kept your temper in check._ "I know,but how could she compare me to him?" _She didn't know what she was saying and you know it. She was distressed, you should have never let her see that room. You should have warded it against her as soon as you brought her here_.

Hermione couldn't let him tear himself to pieces any longer. She whispered ever so softly, "Draco…" His head jerked up. "'Mione?" The house elves saw their mistress and disappeared without a word. Draco stood from his chair and walked slowly over to his mate. Timidly, a word that had never been used to describe a Malfoy, he wrapped his arms around her, and buried his face in her hair.

"Oh Draco, I'm so sorry. I should never have said those things to you. I wish I could take them all back. I just…saw that room, and all my fears came rushing back to me."

"Mione, I'm so sorry for blowing up at you. I just…don't react well when people compare me to my father." Hermione arched one eyebrow. "Alright, I react horribly when people compare me to my father. But, I love you _bella_, you've got to quit running from me."

"I know, I'm sorry, I know. It's childish and I hate it when girls do that, run like scared little rabbits. But, I'm so worried about so many things Draco. We've been moving so fast, and we've been enemies so long…"

"Mione, please. Please, let's just leave the past behind us. In a week, we'll be back at Hogwarts, and I will spend every minute proving to you that I'm not just another Slytherin, playing with a Gryffindor's emotions. I love you. Forever."

"I trust you Draco. I just, let my head try to tell me what to do, instead of my heart. I'm not leaving anymore." Hermione leaned in and kissed him softly on his lips. Draco moaned into her mouth and, wrapping a hand in her hair, pulled her closer to him. Pulling away Hermione gasped "Draco…" He replied, "I need you Mione. Please?" Hermione blushed and nodded her head.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Ever so slowly, Draco kissed his way down Hermione's neck, lingering on the pulse point just below her ear. When he reached her shirt, he growled at the sight of the many, tiny buttons. With each button he unlatched, he kissed the bit of skin revealed. When he reached the last button, he pushed the shirt from her shoulders while kissing her toned stomach, laving his tongue in circles inside her belly button. Whimpering, Hermione laced her hands in his hair, holding him to her, her legs wobbly.

Working his way back up, Draco kissed all around Hermione's purple-starred bra. Not bothering to remove it, he licked and sucked at her nipples until they were hard little pebbles, straining against the fabric. Hermione whimpered when he pulled away, and the cool air hit the fabric.

"Tell me what you want Mione," he asked in a husky voice. "Tell me what you need."

Past the point of blushing, Hermione gasped out, "You. Need you. Mouth on me, no fabric." Smirking, Draco inched the bra straps off of her until they hung at her sides,kissing her shoulders as he went. Undoing the clasp at the back, it fell to the floor in a heap with her shirt. Leaning forward, he murmured against her skin "Delicious" before taking a hardened peak into his mouth and sucking hard, making Hermione scream.

"Please Draco."

"Please what _bella_? Please kiss you? Please bite your breasts until you can't stand up from pleasure. Please pump my rock hard cock into the pussy that only I've been in, until you see stars like the ones on that delightful little bra of yours?"

"Yes, Merlin PLEASE Draco. I need to feel you inside me."

"Tell me how you want me _bella_." Draco was still nibbling his way across her chest.

"I want to feel you thrusting your cock into me until I can't stand up anymore and you have to hold me straight. I want you as hard and as fast as you can take me." Draco's hand slipped down her pants to tease her swollen clit. Hermione screamed again. "Please Draco, quit teasing me. I need to feel you inside me now!" Draco smirked "As you wish, my love." Pulling his wand from his pocket, he divested her and himself of the last articles of clothing. Hoisting her onto his hips, with her legs wrapped around his thighs, he backed them over to the wall. When her back touched, he thrust with all his might into her. Thrusting hard and fast, she came moments later screaming his name. Feeling her squeezing around him, he thrust only a few more times before spilling himself inside her, growling into her ear. Exhausted, both slumped to the floor.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

"I…did I hurt you Mione? You must be sore from last night."

"Gods no Draco, that was exactly what I wanted. And you were right, you made me see stars." Laughing, they gathered their clothes and disappeared to their library to talk more.

Once seated, with her curled against him in front of the fire Draco asked, "_Bella_, what had you so scared that you ran so terrified from me?"

Hermione waited a beat before answering. "Let me get this all out before you say anything, alright?" Draco nodded his consent. "That goes for Mirzam as well." The wolf growled in Draco's mind but agreed. "Alright, this morning before you woke up…I went to see Harry."

Draco's eyebrows raised, but he said nothing. "I had so many questions, and his were the easiest answered. When I got back, you were still sleeping, so I decided to explore a little. While I was exploring, I was thinking. This has all moved so fast, and I realized, all I know about you is what we said in that game of truth. Everything I thought I knew from school was obviously completely wrong. But I was also realizing that, if I didn't know anything about you, how could I spend the rest of my life with you. I didn't even know, if being you mate, you would let me go to school or not."

Draco began to protest. "Not Hogwarts, I know you would let me finish 8th year…or at least I thought you would. But I want to go to university…become a potion's mistress. I wasn't sure if you'd let me do that, and how you'd feel if I interred with Professor Snape. I also didn't know how people would react to us. I was thinking through all these things, and then I saw that room and remembered how helpless I felt there. All I wanted to do was make someone feel the way I had felt there. And since I couldn't take it out on your wonderful aunt, I took it out on you. When you started yelling at me, I ran to Bill."

Mirzam growled at this. "He was the only one I could think of that could help, at least with the mate aspect of it all. When I got there, Harry and Blaise were there as well and the explained so many things to me. Blaise explained about your father, and Bill about the ritual to become mates and how it all works. Then Harry convinced me, again, to come back and make things right with you." Hermione took a deep breath and waited.

"Mione…I'm glad you talked to them, even if I wish you could have just talked to me. But you have to trust me enough to talk to me about your fears. Of course I'll let you become a potion's mistress. And Severus is the only master worth apprenticing under…if you can deal with him being a git sometimes. But if you do that, you'll earn his respect and he'll be nicer. And as for how people react to us…I don't care. Let them laugh, or stare, or be mad. I love you forever. I want only you. My mate for life." Hermione smiled, tears in her eyes, and kissed him. This wasn't a passion filled kiss from the night before, or the apologetic one from the kitchen. This was a kiss filled with love.

"Now, I have a question for you Mione." Hermione cocked her head to the side in question. "If Bill told you about the ritual, you obviously know you only have three days until you have to choose. I was wondering, if you choose to stay with me that is…if you would marry me on that day?" Hermione looked stunned.

"But you said it was stupid for anyone to get married before getting out of school."

"No, I said it was stupid for Harry and Ginny to. They aren't mates, we are. Totally different story." Hermione giggled. "Alright wolf boy…if you can arrange a wedding for 3 days from now, I'll marry you and go back to Hogwarts as your mate AND your wife."

Draco smirked. "Wedding plans are already made love. You weren't the only one to do a little talking before the other woke up this morning."

"That's why the boys were scheming wasn't it?" Draco nodded.

"Merlin, I hope they got the girls to help, otherwise we may be married surrounded by Quidditch decorations."

Teasing Draco asked, "What's wrong with that?" Hermione smacked him on the arm and they switched to less serious topics of conversation.

**A/N So they have made up. Yay for them! And they are getting married. How will the Weasleys react when Hermione goes to talk to them? Review!**


	18. The Reaction

**Chapter 18-The Reaction**

The next day, it had been decided that Hermione would go and tell whatever Weasleys that didn't know, about the wedding and to plan with Ginny. Bill, Harry, and Blaise would be at the Manor with Draco planning the "guy" aspect of things, which in this case was delegated to be food, guests, and their clothing. The girls would handle everything else. It was ten o'clock when Hermione arrived at the Burrow.

When she stepped through the door, she was met with a squealing Ginny and a confused rest of the family. Hermione hugged the younger girl and said, "You know?" The red-head nodded. "Does anyone else?" This time a negative answer.

"Harry only told me because I…persuaded him."

"Alright," Hermione said, not missing the younger girls blushing cheeks. Hermione looked around the room, noting its occupants. On the couch sat Fred and George with Ron pouting in between them. On the overstuffed armchair was Charlie, who hadn't left yet, deciding that, since he already was on vacation, he might as well extend it a few days. Hovering by the fire was Mr. Weasley, and in the doorway was Molly. Fleur was fidgeting on a low foot-stool trying to politely convince Luna to leave her alone. _Harry must have flooed and asked her to come_.

"I'm glad you're all here. I have a bit of news, which Ginny here already knows."

Luna looked up. "Are you getting married Hermione?"

Hermione looked shocked. "You have spritty-burgs swarming your head. They only do that for engaged people. Ginny has them too."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "Well Luna, you happen to be right. I'm getting married in 2 days. To Draco. I'm his mate."

This statement caused an eruption from the entire family. Molly was shrieking, "A wedding in two days! We have to hurry. Oh there's so much to do." The twins were cheering their happiness at having a new test subject, as their other family members, including Harry, Hermione and Blaise, refused. Charlie, Arthur, and Fleur were wishing her congratulations. Only Ron was oddly silent.

"Ron…" Hermione began. He looked up, rage flickering in his blue eyes intensly.

"So, I guess I just wasn't rich enough for you was I? I live here with my family, which obviously isn't good enough for you so you run off for the first rich boy you come across. I guess Blaise must have turned you down, so you turned to the next closest thing. What'd you have to do Hermione, blow him and then trap him in an Unbreakable Vow?" The entire family gasped while Hermione stood in shock. As the twins and Ginny began to pull their wands out, she stopped them.

"Ron…do you really think so little of me? Is it really that hard for you to believe that I love him? I've only ever loved you as a brother, I tried to tell you that in the first place, but you insisted we "give it a go", so I tried. It didn't work. Can't you just let it go Ron? Can't you just let your best friend be happy? Happy like Harry and Ginny?"

Hermione whispered the last, with tears running down her face. Ron looked at her guilty. Never once, in all the years he had known her, had he seen Hermione cry because of something someone said to her. She had broken into tears of anger, but never did she let anyone see her crying from sorrow. Walking to her, he wrapped her in his arms, whispering apologies into her hair. Hermione buried her head into his chest and sobbed.

When her tears were dry, Hermione looked up at Ron's freckled face He said to her, "Do you really love him 'Mione?" She nodded. "Then, I guess…I just have to be happy for you. I love you Hermione. As long as you're happy, then, I won't stand in your way." With a cry of joy, Hermione hugged her friend even tighter.

It was Ginny who broke the moment. "Not to ruin this love fest, but 'Mione, we have a wedding to plan!" Smiling, Hermione broke away from Ron and hurried into the kitchen with the other women and began to plan whatever she could get, in the way of a dream wedding.

Four hours later, and many arguments, the women had almost everything planned. It was the fastest wedding ever planned for a Malfoy bride, but it was going to be done, thanks to one Molly Weasley. The colors chosen were simple and elegant. Gold and silver, the alternate colors from both houses. The best man-Blaise- and the maid of honor –Ginny- would wear gold, which would compliment them splendidly. The ushers-Harry and Bill- and the bridesmaids-Luna and Fleur- would wear silver. The flowers would be red, yellow, blue, and magically colored, green lilies. The wedding itself, would be held in the Manor gardens with the reception inside. The music would come directly from Hermione's Ipod, which she had charmed to run without batteries. The only thing left to decide was the style of the dresses. Hours later, after looking through endless catalogues, Hermione was no closer to finding her dress, although she had found a simple design for the others.

"What about this one 'Ermione?" Fleur pointed to a dress with a full tulle skirt and an endless train.

"I want something more simplistic Fleur. Something that will make me look stunning but not in an 'I'm better than you' way. What I really want is my mother's wedding dress. But there's no way I could get to it in time. It's locked away in storage and it would take ages to get it out. We only have a little bit of time, and it would still have to be fitted. Even magically, it couldn't be done in time." Looking at the clock, and deciding she'd had enough for the night, Hermione said good-bye to her friends and "family" and went home for the night. Little did she know, that the remaining women were scheming something while she slept.

**A/N Short I know, but updated really fast!!! Two in one day, I'm proud of myself. (applause lol) So, the wedding plans are coming together. I wonder what they will all do the night before the wedding? Will Hermione find the perfect dress? And what were the guys doing all day. You know they didn't spend the entire day doing a guest list, food, and finding tuxes. Review and find out!**


	19. The Games

**Chapter 19-The Games**

Hermione woke up to something she never thought she'd hear. Draco Malfoy, humming, as he rekindled the fire in the bedroom. And not only humming, but humming a MUGGLE tune. He was humming a Josh Turner song. _Well, at least he has good taste._ I never took him for a country lover; he seemed more of a metal head. Looks like you were wrong about him…again. Hermione sat up smiling and began to sing the words of the song.

_If I gave you my hand_

_Would you take it _

_And make me the happiest man in the world_

_If I told you my heart couldn't beat one more minute_

_Without you girl_

_Would you accompany me to the edge of the sea_

_Let me know if it's really a dream_

_I love you soo, so would you go with me._

Draco's head jerked up at the sound of your voice and he smiled as she finished the chorus. "Good Morning _bella_. Did you sleep well?"

Hermione nodded, "Better than I have in ages." Draco smiled again. _If he's not careful, all that smiling will ruin his reputation_. When she voiced this thought, Draco laughed.

"Maybe I want to ruin my reputation. Now then, what all did you ladies get done yesterday?" Hermione told him how they had everything done except for finding her dress. After telling him everything she asked, "So, what did you boys do yesterday."

Draco smirked. "I see; you're wanting to know what the big bad boys were scheming yesterday. Well _bella_, I must tell you, it was rather boring. We asked the house elves to take care of the food, which they are probably beginning to prepare as we speak. They were a little excited." _A little, human? When you asked them, they practically trampled us trying to begin._ "Then we invited the guests…"

Hermione jumped in, "Who did you invite?!"

"Oh, you know, all the ex-death eaters and their kids…we invited our friends 'Mione. Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, the Patil twins, Professors McGonagall, and Snape, the Lupins and, of course the Weasleys. We also invited Theodore Nott…"

"What?!"

"Mione, calm down. Theo was never such a bad sort. A little sneaky perhaps, but he wasn't involved in the war. He has been one of my friends for years, and I'd like to have him here." Hermione nodded, ashamed that she had reacted so badly. "Now, would you like me to finish?" She nodded again. "Alright, our robes are picked out, in the colors you told us, they will be here tomorrow morning, and the wedding is tomorrow at sunset. I thought the sunset's colors would look wonderful as the backdrop."

Hermione smiled, "That's perfect Draco. It will be brilliant. But, that couldn't have taken all day. What did you boys do the rest of the time?"

"Ahh, well. We did do, one other thing before relaxing…close your eyes." Hermione complied. She could hear him rustling around the bedroom, and then felt his weight on the bed beside her. "Open." Hermione gasped. In his hands sat the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was gorgeous. A simple silver band was set with tiny emeralds. In the center of the emeralds sat a modest heart cut diamond. But while it was small, she could tell the carat was exquisite.

"Draco, it's…beautiful."

"Hermione, I know this has all been rushed, and we're getting married tomorrow. But just because we don't have time to plan the perfect wedding doesn't mean I don't want you to have an engagement ring. Will you wear it?"

Hermione couldn't speak, so she nodded. Draco smiled faintly and slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Now," he said. "Let's go see if we can't find you a wedding dress."

**Meanwhile, at the Burrow**

"But mom, Hermione's parents have to be at her wedding. And she has to have that dress!"

"You heard her Ginny. It can't be done. All that muggle paperwork will take to much time."

"But we have to try."

"Alright dear. Pop over to Hermione's parents and see what you can do. I'll stay here and wait for her and we'll finish up the plans without you." Ginny disappeared with a pop.

٭

Hermione and Draco had been at the house for 3 hours before Ginny reappeared. But she appeared triumphant.

"Ginny, what's got you so happy?" Hermione asked.

From her pocket, Ginny produced a tiny white bag, which she enlarged to its normal size. It was a dress bag.

"It took a Confundus charm, two Obliviates, and some flirting that I'd rather Harry not know about, but I got it Hermione. I got you your dress."

Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands while Hermione looked confused. "What?"

Ginny unzipped the bag. Inside was Hermione's mother's dress. It was perfect. Simple and elegant, it was held up by one shoulder strap, and was cut on an angle. It had a form fitted bodice, which gave way to a flowing skirt. Along one side of the skirt was some simple swirling bead work which finished the dress. Hermione gasped in surprise.

"Ginny, you…" Hermione threw herself into the younger girl's arms. "Thank you." She mumbled.

"Now let's get this fitted, and fast. I want to be able to get ready for tonight's party."

"Party?"Hermione asked.

"Of course. We didn't have time to plan two, so you and Draco are having a joint bachelor/bachelorette party! So we have to hurry." With that, the women began bustling around, collecting the few things they would need to fix the dress. Draco, seeing that he wasn't needed, took this time to escape back to the Manor where the other guys were hiding.

**9 o'clock that evening**

The party had been in swing for about 2 hours now. Dancing and drinking had been going on since then. The party goers, the Weasley men, except for Arthur, Blaise, Harry, Luna and Ginny, plus the love-birds, were well on their way to becoming happily toasted. Hermione had only had one drink, but whatever it was had severely loosened her inhibitions, as shown by her rather…provocative dancing. Suddenly, one of the twins, _Gred? or was it Forge?,_ called over to her.

"Hey 'Mione! Remember that game you taught us in the tower? Let's play it!" Hermione groaned. She had only taught the twins one game, Truth or Dare.

"Guys, I don't think everyone knows how to play…"

"Come on everybody, we're going to play Truth or Dare." The other partiers shouted in triumph and the twins smirked. Shaking her head, Hermione joined the circle that had formed on the floor.

"Alright, everyone knows how to play?" Everyone shook their heads yes. They had all played at some point at Hogwarts, even Draco and Blaise.

"Who should go first?"

Hermione spoke up, "You started this Fred, you go first."

"Alright then. Harry, truth or dare?"

Harry looked nervous, having played with the twins before. "Truth I think."

Fred looked positively gleeful. "Ok then Potter, what's your favorite position."

Harry blushed bright red and mumbled, "Her riding me…Mione! Truth or dare?" He wanted to get the spotlight off of him.

Thinking her friend would take it easy on her she said, "Dare."

Harry smirked. "Hermione, you should know by now, I never take it easy, not even on the first go-around. I dare you to give a guy, who ISN'T Draco, a lap dance." Hermione glared at him but turned to Ginny and said, "Turn on my song for me?" The Gryffindors cheered

"Your song?" Draco asked. He had never played with the Gryffindors before.

Hermione replied. "This isn't my first lap dance wolf boy. I've gotten pretty good at them." When the music began to play, she walked looked around the circle, picking her prey. Her eyes landed on Bill. Smirking she sauntered over and began her dance. By the time she was done, half the circle was hard from watching her. The only ones unaffected were the girls, and Bill himself. Hermione smirked and walked back to her seat. Harry managed to choke out,

"How the hell are you so unaffected Bill?"

"I've got a mate Harry, and as lovely as our 'Mione is, she isn't her." Hermione laughed and asked her next question.

"Ginny truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to take off your shirt and sit in Harry's lap the rest of the game." "Easy." "Without kissing him or touching him, except for your ass of course, for the entire time." "You're evil 'Mione."

The game continued much in the same way, with embarrassing questions and dares being asked for an hour. Then it was Hermione's turn once more and she said,

"Blaise, truth or dare."

"Cara, you're being evil with your truths tonight…I pick dare."

"Alright _mi amico_**(my friend),** I dare you, to tell two people in the circle, EXACTLY what you'd do with them, if you had them in bed."

Blaise nodded solemnly and walked over to Draco. Whispering in his ear a few minutes, he stood upright and walked away, leaving his blonde friend with a noticeable bulge in his pants. Now, he walked over to Hermione, he leaned down and whispered into her ear,

**Warning Lemony substance!**

"Ahh _cara_. If I had you in my bed, I'd never let you leave. But if I had you and Draco, it would be even sweeter. I'd tie your hands to the bed post so you couldn't touch yourself while I had my wicked way with him, sucking his cock until he exploded in my mouth. Then I would lean up to kiss you, so you could taste us both." Hermione groaned at the thought. "Then we both would ravish your body with our tongues, making you squirm and scream our names. And after we made you come with our mouths and words, we would release your hand and watch you pleasure yourself while we pleasured each other. Our hands would be pumping each others cocks while your fingers pumped into your hot wet cunt. Then my dear, we would fuck you until you couldn't see straight and tell us apart anymore."

Blaise drew away from her ear. Hermione was panting hard, her cheeks tinged red. Smirking a very satisfied smirk, Blaise went back to his seat.

"I uh…think that's enough for tonight. I've got to…get some sleep before the wedding tomorrow." The friends cried out but left. Hermione shot one look at Draco, and the both disappeared up the stairs to his bedroom.

**A/N Tomorrow is the wedding. I wonder if there are any other surprises in store for Hermione? And Blaise has a wicked tongue doesn't he? I bet he can do marvelous things with it. Review!!!! And Happy New Year! Oh, and I don't own the Josh Turner song.**


	20. The Wedding

**A/N I'm back for spring break which means a chapter for you lovely readers...sorry they take me forever.**

**Chapter 20-The Wedding**

The day of the wedding had arrived and Draco awoke to an empty bed. A note on the bedside table caught his attention. It was from Hermione.

_Draco,_

_I'm sorry, but I can't go through with the wedding. It is too much, and rather than being your wife, I am running away to someplace you will never be able to find me and claim me as a mate. _

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione_

Draco apparated directly to Hogwarts in a tear-filled rage. Running up the long stair case of the new Astronomy Tower, he ran out onto the ledge. Remembering her face, he launched himself into the air, and fell to his death on the castle battlements below.

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

**Just kidding, now for the real story….hehehehe**

Hermione woke up the next morning with a splitting headache and unable to move. Opening her eyes a crack, she looked down to see Draco's arm flung across her torso and one leg across both of hers, effectively pinning her to the bed. Smiling to herself in spite of the sledgehammer pounding against her temple, she slid out of bed trying not to disturb her soon-to-be husband. Disentangled from his limbs, she made her way to the adjoining bathroom, calling softly for Tiny as she went. No sooner had she closed the door than the cheerful little house elf appeared.

"Morning Missy My-knee. What can Tiny be doing for the Missy the morning."

"Ugh" Hermione groaned at the elf's loud and cheerful voice. "Please Tiny, can you get me some hangover potion. Some for Master Dray too I think."

"Of course Missy. Tiny be getting it for Missy right away." The little elf disappeared with a pop.

Hermione shuffled over to the tub and began turning the various knobs to begin to fill the tub with steaming water and vanilla scented bubbles. Sinking into the water that had filled up to her neck, Hermione waited with a throbbing head for Tiny to come back with her hang-over potion.

"Here you is Missy My-knee. One hangover potion. What should Tiny do with Master Dray's?"

"Just leave it on the table by the bed Tiny, he'll find it when he wakes up." The elf disappeared as quickly as she had come. Hermione downed the tiny vial of blue potion as one gulp. Almost immediately, the potion did its job. The lights no longer hurt, and the headache that threatened to bring tears to her eyes vanished. Now the only thing left was the nervous knot in the pit of her stomach.

_You can do this you great big ninny! You love him for Merlin's sake. Quit being a big baby and pull yourself together. Ginny and the rest are going to be here soon._ Hermione's mind was racing a thousand miles a minute. In only a few hours, she would become the new Lady Malfoy. In a few short hours, barely any time at all, she would be tied for all time to a werewolf._ YOUR werewolf! _Hermione smiled at that thought and finished quickly with her bath. Stepping out of the tub and wrapping herself in her robe, she walked back into the bedroom she shared with Draco just in time to see him downing his own vile of blue potion.

"Morning _bella_. How are you feeling this morning?" Draco asked sleepily.

"I'm wonderful, and obviously more awake than you considering I've already bathed. You'd best hurry wolf-boy, I don't know when the girls are going to arrive." Hermione smiled as Draco slid out of bed in nothing but his skin and sauntered into the bathroom. No sooner had the door closed behind his back than she heard a call from the fireplace in the library.

"Hermione!!! Are you up yet? Hermione!" Ginny's voice carried up the stairs to the bedroom from the Floo. Hermione hurried down the stairs to tell her friend that she could come through. As soon as the words left her mouth she was bombarded with women coming through her fireplace; Ginny, Fleur, Luna, Mrs. Weasley, and...

"Mom! What are you doing here? Draco didn't say anything to me, I just assumed you and Dad weren't coming."

"As if I would miss my only daughter's wedding day. Now then, we have a lot to do and only a little bit of time to do it in. So let's get you gorgeous."

"Mom, the wedding ceremony isn't until this evening. I don't need to get ready for hours, and the boys are taking care of the decorations,"_ Merlin help us all. _

"Are you kidding me? It's already noon. We are barely going to have enough to get you ready. I don't care that you're a witch. I'm your mother, and I say we're going to get you ready for your wedding in the Muggle fashion."

"Mom, really, we can just…"

Ginny cut her off.

"Oh no you don't Hermione Jane Granger. We are all going to have fun primping and prepping you for your wedding day and there isn't a thing you can do to stop us. So march your little witch arse up those stairs to YOUR room and we will meet you up there in two seconds."

"But Gin-"

"No buts, and no seeing that groom of yours either. Your mom was telling us that it's Muggle bad luck." Hermione groaned but walked up the stair, the horde of women trailing behind her.

**6 hours later-Just before Sunset**

Hermione had suffered through hours of endless poking, prodding, primping, and every other version of Muggle torture there was. But even she had to admit, she looked wonderful. Her hair had been tamed into ringlet curls which were halfway piled atop her head with two framing her face. It looked like her hair had at the Yule Ball but better, because both Fleur and Ginny had attacked her head with curling irons and then applied charms to it to hold it in place. Her makeup was light and natural, her eyes adorned with light silver eye shadow that sparkled when she blinked. Mascara on her already luscious eyelashes and a touch of pale pink lip gloss was the only other makeup she had. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement, _or nerves_ and her brown eyes were twinkling. She couldn't seem to stop smiling no matter what she did. Her dress fit perfectly. She couldn't think of anything else that could make her look more beautiful today.

"Hermione," Ginny said. "You know, you're missing something." Hermione looked confused.

"Actually," Luna replied. "She's missing four somethings."

"Somet'ing old, somet'ing new, somet'ing borrowed, and somet'ing blue." Fleur said with a smile.

"I 'ave your somet'ing borrowed." Fleur produced the goblin-made tiara she wore at her wedding. "Don't lose thees, or Aunt Muriel will 'ave my 'ead." Fleur placed it just so on Hermione's head so that it wouldn't muss her perfected curls.

"I have your something blue dear." Mrs. Weasley said. She had been quiet most of the day, willing back tears at the thought of her almost-daughter getting married. She pulled a simple blue brooch from a pocket in her dress. It was a little lily and fit perfectly in the center of Hermione's bodice.

"Our turn," Luna said. She and Ginny stepped forward. "We have your something new." From behind their backs they pulled out two garters.

"One for Draco," Luna said.

"And one for Mirzam." Ginny giggled as she watched Hermione slide both into place.

Finally her mother stepped forward. "I have your something old, love." Hermione looked up into her mother's tear filled eyes. She was almost positive she knew what her something old was. The same thing that had been her mother's, and her mother's mother's. It had been the something old in so many generations of her family that every girl knew it would become hers. The charm bracelet that held one charm from each generation of women. She held out her wrist and her mother hooked the bracelet into place. Hermione looked at all the charms. There was an apple, a horse, a fairy, a bible_ who knew we had Puritans in our family_, a heart, a key, music notes, and finally from her mother, a smiley face. She smiled when she saw that. Leave it to a dentist to have a smiling charm with teeth on a family heirloom. Hermione whipped out her wand, knowing already what she wanted her charm to be. Transfiguring a bobby pin, she made a very simple charm. A witch's wand, well a fairy's wand at any rate. Complete with the sparkly star at the top. The women smiled at the new addition.

"Ladies, you ready?" There was a knock at the door and Harry peeked his head inside.

"'Mione, you look…" Harry was speechless.

Giggling girlishly, something she never did, Hermione said, "I'll take that as a compliment Potter."

Harry shook his head and said to the women, "We're ready for you, let's go."

The procession walked down the stairs and halted at the doors leading to the gardens where they met Hermione's father. He simply smiled at his little girl and held out his arm. Taking it, she waited for the music to start. When all their friends were seated and the old song _With this Ring _began to play, Fleur and Luna began their walk on Bill and Harry's arms. Steps behind followed Ginny, smiling brightly with Blaise beside her. Then the wedding march came across the magicked speakers. Hermione took a deep breath and walked out the double doors.

The breath she had taken whooshed from her lungs when she saw the garden. The boys had turned it into a dream. But what took her breath away the most was Draco standing in front of her. She had never seen him look more handsome. Reaching his side, her father gave her a kiss on the cheek, and handed her over to her love.

The minister began the ceremony and Hermione went through it in a daze until it came time for the vows. The minister said,

"This extraordinary couple decided to write their own vows. Hermione…"

"Draco, the first time I saw you, I was struck with how amazing you looked. Even as a first year, you managed to make all the girls swoon, even the little bookworms. Now, I'm struck with how amazing you are on the inside. I want to spend the rest of my life in your arms, and by your side, swooning like I did the first time I saw you."

Draco opened his mouth to begin but stopped. His eyes were shifting back and forth from grey to amber and back again. When it was again Draco in control of his emotions he began,

"Hermione, I have loved you since you punched me in our third year. We've been everything a couple can conceivably be. We've been enemies, allies, friends, lovers, and now I want to take that last step together. I want to be your husband for the rest of our lives together." His eyes flashed to amber. "Your mate for life." His grey eyes were back.

The minister began again. "Do you Hermione Jane Granger take Draco to be your husband until the day you both die?"

She looked into Draco's eyes, and looked at the faces of her friends smiling around her and said for all to hear, "I do."

"And do you Draco Lucian Abraxas Malfoy take Hermione to be your wife until the day you both die?"

Without hesitation Draco said, "I do."

The minister asked for the rings and Ginny and Blaise handed them to the couple before them. Placing them on each other's hands and saying the appropriate vows, Hermione felt the first of the werewolf's ritual become completed. Draco had given her his token of human love.

"Does anyone object to this union?"

Hermione looked frantically around, sure that Ron would have a final word to say. Looking at the back row of the garden however, she saw a sight that made her want to giggle. Sitting on either side of Ron, were Fred and George, their wands pointed subtlety at his groin in a manner that suggested if he said something, he would regret it. Hermione smiled at them, and they smirked back at her.

"If there are no objections, then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." Draco swooped Hermione backwards over his arm into a kiss that could only be rivaled by the movies. When the crowd around them began cheering and whistling, and Hermione began struggling to stand back up, Draco lifted her back to her feet. The minister said his final words over the roar of the crowd.

"I now present to you Lord and Lady Draco Malfoy."

**A/N Hope you liked the wedding. The song the girls walked to is an extremely old one that I don't even know who it's written by. _With this ring, I thee wed, my angel here beside me, a moment more and heaven will be mine...._I don't own it, I just loved to here my grandfather play it. Reception and ritual are next...We're almost to the end of this story! Review!!!**


	21. The Ritual

Chapter 21-The Ritual

Hermione and Draco had been swirling gracefully around the dance floor to yet another song. She was having the time of her life with her friends and family around her, teasing her and calling her Lady Malfoy and sweeping into deep bows and curtsies. It does sound a little strange. Lady Hermione Malfoy. But it's completely worth it. The song ended and Draco leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"Can we leave yet _bella_? As much as I love our friends, I'm not sure how much longer Mirzam will wait."

Hermione's stomach immediately began churning. _Oh stop it you big ninny! It's not like you've never done this before!_ Yes, but then it wasn't life-altering. Now it is! _You're already married, I don't think it gets much more life-altering than that_. Hermione smiled in spite of her nerves and nodded yes to Draco that they could leave once they said their goodbyes. After telling her parents that she was leaving, and seeing that Draco had told Blaise and Ginny and they would tell the others, she began to head up the staircase to Draco's their bedroom. Before she reached the door, her husband had caught up to her and swept her into his arms. Shrieking with laughter, Hermione told him to put her down.

"Not a chance love, I was told we were doing things the Muggle way today, and this is a good Muggle tradition. I'm carrying you over the thresh-hold." With that, Draco pushed open the door with his foot, strode into the room, and dropped her onto the bed. Hermione's laughter stopped as her nerves caught back up with her.

"Draco…"

"What is it _bella_?"

"I…I'm scared."

"Of what 'Mione? Of me? Of Mirzam?"

"No, it's not that. It's…" Draco waited patiently. "Will the bite hurt?"

Draco laughed in relief. "That's what has you nervous? Bella, you won't even notice that, I promise you. Now, let's mess up that perfect hair of yours." Draco leaned down like he was going to kiss her but just before she could reach his lips with hers, he changed course and ruffled his hands in her hair like a ten-year old, effectively ruining the hair-do that the girls had worked on for hours.

Hermione shrieked and tackled Draco to the bed, ruffling her hands through his hair ruining it as well. He got an evil glint in his eye. Quickly flipping them over so that he was on top, Draco began tickling Hermione mercilessly. Hermione was shrieking with laughter and wriggling around, trying to get away from Draco's playful hands. She looked up and her eyes locked with his. Draco's hands calmed. Reaching up around his neck, Hermione pulled him down to her to kiss him lightly on the lips.

**DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG**

Draco's hands were running light as feathers up and down her sensitive sides. But now, instead of tickling her, they were causing heat to pool between her thighs, which had wrapped themselves around Draco's waist. He drew his mouth away from hers to kiss along the side of her neck eliciting a gasp of pleasure. He ran his mouth down the column of her throat and along her shoulder causing Hermione to moan in pleasure. When Draco tried to continue lower however, her dress blocked his progress.

"Dress, off, now." He said.

Hermione rose from the bed, her cheeks red and her breathing heavy. Slowly, teasingly, she reached behind her to the zipper at the back of her dress. Pulling it down slowly, she let the dress fall and pool around her ankles. Draco growled at the sight. She reached behind her back again and undid the clasp on her bra, letting it fall to the floor to join her dress. Draco's eyes were raking up and down her body, when they landed on the twin garters. He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"One for you," Hermione whispered, crawling up the bed to him to land on top of his bare chest, as he had removed his clothes while she lost hers. She began kissing her way down to his toned abs. "And one for Mirzam." Draco growled again, louder than before.

"Hermione…I need to be inside you. Now." His eyes were flicking from grey to amber.

"You have to take the garter off first," she teased in a sultry tone. "Otherwise Ginny and Luna will have wasted their money."

In response, Draco flipped them over, so he was once again in the dominant position. He ripped the garter from her body and plunged himself into her depths. Hermione moaned at the feeling. Draco was still above her, lost in the simple pleasure of being inside her. When Hermione began to gently thrust her hips against him, he started a slow rhythm, no longer as impatient as before. He leaned down and kissed her.

As the kiss became more heated, his thrusts became rougher, deeper. Hermione pulled back to look at his eyes that were clouded with lust. They were deep amber. Hermione began to thrust her hips harder against her werewolf. Moaning and gasping she begged,

"Harder Mirzam!" The werewolf complied, his thrusts getting deeper and harder. Then he changed the angle of his hips. Hermione was crying out now. He was hitting the spot deep inside her. Without warning, she climaxed around him, crying out the wolf's name. Grunting with effort, Mirzam's thrust became more erratic as he neared his end. He leaned his head down to her breast, sucking on the hardened point, trying to bring Hermione to the edge again. His hand reached down to rip off the garter he had neglected to remove earlier.

"Can't have wasted money," he growled.

His hand reached lower to circle her clit. Feeling his hand on her, she fell over the edge again, this time dragging Mirzam with her. As his orgasm hit, he bit down on the top of her breast. Hermione saw stars. When his climax finished, he collapsed on top of Hermione, his eyes fading back to grey.

Draco rolled off Hermione to look at the mark Mirzam had left. Three runes were left in place of the bite mark. Looking at them quizzically, he turned to her and said,

"What do they say _bella_. I never took Ancient Runes."

She looked down at the mark on her left breast, just above her heart. Smiling she answered, "They say Mate for Life." Draco smirked.

"You're mine now bella," Draco said. Mirzam growled. "I mean ours. Forever." Hermione smiled.

"Forever."

**A/N Seemed like a good place to stop. I know it's shorter but c'est la vie. We only have one more chapter, and maybe an Epilogue left until this story is done. **


	22. The Return

**Chapter 22-The Return**

A few days later saw Draco and Hermione emerging from their bubble of marital bliss and standing outside the compartment of the speeding scarlet train. Inside it was full, seating Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Neville, and Blaise.

"You know," Draco said. "We could always get our own compartment and avoid all the teasing."

"Or I could leave you here, and I could take Blaise to the Head's compartment and have my wicked way with him while you entertain our friends…" Hermione smirked at Mirzam's growl. Leaning up to pacify her werewolf with a kiss, she reached behind him opened the door to release the laughing voices of her friends.

"'Mione, Draco, it's about time you lot got here. I swear these Gryffindors are going to be the death of me." Blaise said while the others continued laughing. Hermione and Draco looked confused, they had obviously missed a joke.

Luna spoke then, "For the record, I'm a Ravenclaw."

This seemed to make the others laugh all the harder and caused Blaise's scowl to deepen before he too laughed. Hermione shrugged, used to her friends' pranks and knowing that it wouldn't do any good for them to explain because she wouldn't find it funny anyway. She sat down, squeezing between Luna and Ginny while Draco grabbed the empty spot between Blaise and Harry.

"Last year of Hogwarts eh 'Mione. Whatever will you do?" Ron said still chuckling, intent on teasing his bookworm friend.

"Well lucky for me I have a library waiting for me at home," she replied with a smirk.

Ginny perked up. "A bit more than a library waiting for you there, wouldn't you say." The girls started giggling when Ginny wiggled her eyebrows suggestively towards Draco. The boys groaned at the suggestion while Draco puffed up like one of his father's peacocks. Mirzam growled with pride in his head.

"Oh I don't know," Hermione said without a hint of humor. "That library could keep me busy for a very long time." When Draco's face fell, she giggled and lunged across the compartment to pull him into a kiss that ended with her on his lap.

"Ugh, _cara_ would you please refrain from snogging my best mate while I'm sitting next to you, or under you as the case may be," Blaise said, a smile twinkling in his eyes.

"Ditto for me 'Mione." Harry looked like he was trying to melt through the seat to get away from the happy couple. Giggling she slid off Draco's lap to go back to her seat.

"Aw, I'll never get any action with you two around," Draco whined.

Hermione laughed. "But in all seriousness, I'm not sure what I'll do after this year. I know I don't have to work because of Draco, but I can't imagine staying at home twiddling my thumbs."

"I know what you mean 'Mione," Harry said. "I could live a very nice life with the gold my parents left, but after all this, I'd never be happy just sitting around. I think I'm going to be an Auror, but not yet. I've had enough Death Eaters for my life time, I don't want to try and round up the last of them."

"Well, I know what I'm going to do." Luna said dreamily. At the curious looks she was receiving she said, "I'm going to hunt the Crumple Horned Snorclack. Father's horn was destroyed you know, so I thought I'd find him a new one." Everyone smiled at their eccentric friend's plan.

"I'm going into Healer training." Everyone looked up, surprised at Blaise's response.

"Blaise why didn't you tell me!" Hermione shrieked.

"I wasn't sure I was going to do it until I was talking to Molly at the wedding. She helped convince me that I could do it. Not to mention that no one at St. Mungo's currently speaks Italian. I'll be the heartthrob there too." He winked at Draco who just shook his head.

"Well I think it's wonderful!" Hermione reached over to hug him.

"I guess we'll be studying together then," Ginny said. No one but Blaise and Draco looked surprised at this. Ginny had been wanting to be a Healer since her dad was attacked at the ministry years ago.

The conversation continued as the train pulled into the station at Hogsmeade. Chattering about the future, their compartment emptied until only Draco and herself were left.

"So_ bella_, are you happy to be home?" Draco asked, pulling Hermione into his arms.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she replied, "It's not home anymore, but I'm happy to be back at Hogwarts."

"If Hogwarts isn't home anymore, then where is?"

"The Manor, with you and Mirzam and Tiny. Hogwarts will always be a place that I love and feel safe in but home is with the people I love."

She leaned in to kiss him. She pulled back when Ginny stuck her head in the doorway.

"Unless you two want to ride back to London, you'd better hurry up."

Laughing Hermione took Draco's hand and followed her friend down to the waiting carriage to begin her last year at Hogwarts.

**A/N To my readers, those of you who are left anyway, don't kill me! I'm sorry this one took so long to get out, but my computer ate what little bit I had written of this chapter and I couldn't even retrieve the last chapter from my account because I had no internet until recently. This was the last chapter other than the epilogue which I hope to get out soon because you all deserve it after this long wait. Review please! Even if I don't deserve it for making you wait so long.**


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Draco! Hurry up! They'll be here any minute!" Hermione was struggling with her 5 year old daughter, Gemini. Today was her fifth birthday and she was doing everything in her power to eat her chocolate cake before the party.

"Draco!" She shouted for her husband again as Gemma flipped upside down in her grasp.

"No need to shout _bella,_ I'm right here. Calm down."

"_Mi non dica di calmarlo giù cane invaso! _**(Don't tell me to calm down you overgrown dog).** Now take your daughter so I can go find your son before everyone gets here!"

Draco chuckled and took his daughter, tickling her and causing her to shriek with laughter. Hermione smiled softly before going in search of her ten year old son. She went straight to the library to find him curled up with Hogwarts, A History.

"Scorpius dear, it's time for Gemma's party."

The little boy looked up in disgust. "That party is for babies."

Hermione knelt by her son's side, gently taking the book.

"Albus and James will be there. Uncle Harry is bringing them with Aunt Ginny and little Lily. And Aunt Luna and Uncle Ron are bringing Rosie and Hugo. And Uncle Neville will be there. And Uncle Blaise." With each name the little boy's face lit up brighter and brighter.

"Well, I suppose I could go. It is Gemma's fifth birthday after all. It's a special one." He stood up from the couch that Hermione had spent so many nights reading to him on. "But I won't play with Rosie. She's a girl!" With that final parting remark he fled from the room.

Hermione followed down to the parlor that had been decorated for little Gemma's big day. Everyone had arrived while she was talking to her son. Harry and Ginny were standing near the children. Albus and James, 11 year old twins were playing with Scorpius, running around the table with those Muggle noisemakers. _Harry must have brought them. _4 year old Lily was perched on Harry's hip sucking her thumb while her mother rubbed her aching back. She shouldn't have come out this close to her due date but Ginny refused to miss Gemma's party. She was expecting her fourth child any day, another girl to be named Jane Marie after her two best friends. All these children had taken time away from her job as a Healer but she was perfectly happy looking after the children until they were all in Hogwarts. Harry's job as the flying instructor at Hogwarts was fairly lenient, allowing him to be home every night to be with his family. It helps to know the Headmistress.

Ron and Luna were nearby, breaking up a fight between there 10 year old twins Hugo and Rose. Luna had found her Crumple Snorclack Horn or whatever it was called, although Hermione still says it looked suspiciously like a rhinoceros horn, in the Sahara. She had given it to her father who was ecstatic with the gift. She had retired from her creature seeking soon after. She was now the celebrity journalist for the Daily Prophet, interviewing people of interest. Hermione was just glad that that awful Skeeter woman was out of the picture. That little beetle had deserved whatever her fate had been, although Hermione wished she could have been the one to ruin her. Ron had never truly grown up. He was currently living his dream as Keeper for the Chudley Cannons. They were having their best season yet. In a few months they had a shot at playing in the World Cup for the first time in a century. If they succeeded however they would be playing Bulgaria. They'd lose with Victor still playing as Seeker but it was still something to be proud of.

Blaise was chatting with Neville, who taught Herbology now that Professor Sprout had retired. Blaise had succeeded in winning the heart of every patient he had at St. Mungo's. Too bad for women everywhere that they were all under 17. He had decided to become a pediatrician almost as soon as he set foot in their ward. The children loved him and Blaise was wonderful at his job. He would come and visit his friends whenever he could, as his hours were never very stable, and he was never sure if Draco and Hermione would be at the Manor or Hogwarts.

Hermione had finally decided what she wanted to do about a minute after graduating. She stayed at Hogwarts. She decided she couldn't really leave the place she had called home for so many years as a child. She had been teaching Charms until Headmistress McGonagall stepped down from her position, leaving Hermione in charge of the school. Spending some nights at home and some at the school left her a little lonely at times but soon her children would be in Hogwarts and they wouldn't be separated any longer. Until then Draco stayed home with the children and he loved every minute of it. Playing Super Dad was a role he seemed to have been made for.

Lost in her thoughts, Hermione didn't notice her mate sneak up behind her until he whispered in her ear.

"Caught you love. What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing important. Just about how much has changed since the first time we were all here. You know, not trying to hex each other to bits," she chuckled at his smirk.

"I know, and all the good memories locked up in this room." He pulled her closer as she thought about it. Games of Truth, reading with her children, dancing with her husband, explaining to Scorpius about _his_ wolf and introducing him to Mirzam, _today is the day we'll find out if Gemma is like her big brother. I didn't know the lycanthropy could be inherited,_ that night with Blaise. The last thought brought a blush to her cheeks. Mirzam noticed. _Our mate is having naughty thoughts again. The other guests might notice._ The wolf was chuckling.

"Luv, Mirzam says you should stop those thoughts of yours before they get you in trouble." _I did not. I just thought I would point it out to you human._ Hermione's blush deepened. She leaned up to kiss her husband before joining her guests. Soon her little daughter was in her arms, giggling while her mother tickled her. Tiny brought out the cake and the guests sang Happy Birthday. Just as her daughter blew out the candles, Hermione caught a glint of amber in her daughter's big brown eyes. Looking up she caught Draco's smirk. Then she saw his own amber eyes and realized that it was Mirzam smirking instead.

**A/N The END! Mate for Life is finished unless I get a bunch of reviews requesting outtakes. What do you say? Do you want to hear Draco and Hermione telling Draco about his wolf? The games of Truth? A night with Blaise? All of the above? ****J Review and tell me! Should I do a sequel with Gemma? How was my first story! Review Review Review…can you tell I want you to review?**


End file.
